Mr McLain
by LightningFlare1
Summary: Danny awake and find himself in the future and married to Ember McLain but this isn't just an ordinary time travel.Danny fourteen year old mind found itself in the future and inside his twenty two year old body,he has no memory of what happened or how he ended up in his situation.Danny need to know what happened which sent him in the future and will learn more about his older self.
1. I'm married to WHO!

**Mr McLain**

 **I'm married to WHO?!**

 _Before Phantom Planet_

"Ow..." Danny slowly sat up in his bed, he felt a strong pain in his head and felt kind of sick. Danny sat up and rub his head with his head. He took a few moments calm down his headache and looked around at his surroundings, he was in a room which wasn't his?

"Where the heck am I?" Danny asked lowering his hand, "is this a hotel?"

 _"What the heck happened?"_ Danny got out of bed while he continued to rub his head in pain, " _Why am I naked?!"_

Danny quickly hid his area with his hand, he sat up and noticed clothing scattered around the floor.

"What?" Danny mumbled softly as he walked around the room, trying to find his clothes and figure out what was going on. He bends down and found his underwear, he quickly put them on. "Is that... A bra?" Danny whispered pulling the bra from underneath a shirt.

 _"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!"_ Danny drops the bar back on the ground, he glances around the room when his eyes caught sight of someone else in the bed. He's eyes widen in shock… well mostly in horror. He clearly saw flaming hair, a robin blue flaming hair…. and he only knows one person who has flaming hair.

"N..." Danny walked towards the bed, he moved the blanket down slightly and saw Ember McLain! "HOLY SHIT!" Danny shouted quickly backed away in horror, hitting the wall in the process. He must be imagining this…. Or he was in a nightmare….. there no way Ember would ever sleep with him?! He could hardly stay in the same room with Ember for five seconds, let alone sleep with her?!

 _"Did... Did... Did I just have sex with her?!"_ Danny suddenly saw her move in her sleep, he quickly saw the bathroom and ran inside, shutting the door behind him.

" _Okay... okay Fenton... Calm down and try to..."_ Danny's eyes widen even more, he slowly walked towards the mirror. " _What the..."_ Danny touched his face with the tip of his fingers, he looked way older than fourteen-year-old, he looked like he was in his twenties. Danny saw he was in his human form but he with a streak of white in his black hair, he slowly moved his hand along his face, feeling his light beard with his fingers.

"This isn't my body..." Danny mumbled looking down at his much muscular body, seeing more scars on his chest, but what truly caught his eye was a huge scar on the side of his stomach. Danny was worried about his ghost form, he quickly went ghost and was even more shocked. His ghost form was completely different. His suit was white now, the side of his suit was black which stop at his arms pits, along with his shoulders, his 'D' now had a 'P' to go with it. "What the fuck..." He mumbled rubbing his Snow White hair.

"Hun?" Danny looked back at the door, he knew that voice, he could never forget that voice. Danny didn't know what to do, he had no idea what happened either... He was fourteen years old... How could he be in his twenties?! He needed to act 'normal' but he didn't know how to act normal?!

 _"I have play along… act normal….. somehow?"_ Danny looked down at the doorknob and saw it move. He needed to figure out what to say to Ember, he had to think of something and quick. " _Okay... You can do this Fenton... Even though you have NO IDEA HOW YOU ENDED UP IN BED WITH HER! OR WHAT TO SAY!"_

"Hey..." Danny said opening the door and trying his best to act how his older self would, or his best guess on how his older self would act.

"Why did you run off?" Ember asked as she lowered her shirt, "I thought we were going to sleep in?"

"Oh... Hm... Wasn't tried" Danny nervously said

" _Shit…_ "

"Oh! Well…. how about we get breakfast then?" she said wrapping her arms around him, "What do you think?"

 _"Should I hug her?!"_ Danny gulped while Ember hugs him, he assumed his older self would hug Ember back. Clearly there was a relationship between Ember and his older self, it was pretty obvious since Ember called him 'Hun' and he slept with her. Ember was also hugging him and talking sweetly to him, not bad mouthing him or trying to rip his head off.

"Something wrong, Dipstick?" Ember asked as she parted from him, staring at her husband very confused look.

" _At least she still calls me Dipstick…._ " Danny smiled slightly and hoping to god! Ember couldn't tell he was acting weird.

"Hm... No" Danny said walking passed her, "Everything fine..."

"Hm..." Ember simply watched him leave, she found his attitude strange... He wasn't acting like the Danny she knew over the years. The two went downstairs and walked in the hotel's restaurant, Danny still had no idea what was going on? He only remembered fighting a ghost and that's it... The rest of his memory was a blank. He was so lost in thought that he failed to noticed, that Ember was talking to him about something.

"Maybe we could... Danny?" Ember said waving her hand at him, "Is something wrong? You seem... Off?"

"Uh…. I'm just thinking," Danny said with a smile, he was still getting used to this body of his... His much older body.

"You're acting weird," she said as she sat up and felt his forehead, "You don't want to make mother worried? We're going to see her later"

"You know her?!" Danny asked in shock, completely forgetting to act 'normal'. He couldn't believe his ghost hunting mother was being kind to a ghost, well a ghost who wasn't blood-related to her.

"Uh... Yes… I do? She my mother in law...?" Ember said while she glared at him, "Something wrong with you?"

 _"She just said mother in law..."_ Danny looked down at his left hand, his jaw dropped seeing a wedding ring on his finger. _"Okay... If I got so far... My mom knows about Ember…. Most likely my entire family… I have a mysterious scar on my side, Ember loves me, I had sex with her, AND WERE MARRIED! WHATS GOING ON?!"_

"Danny! There something wrong with you" Ember said as she moved her plate and stared at him, "Tell me what's wrong? You've never acted like this?"

" _I have to figure out what's going on?_ " Danny simply smiled at her, he nervously rubs the back of his neck with his hand. " _I need to get away from her…._ " He sighs and sat up from his chair.

"Where are you going?" Ember asked watching him leave, "Danny! Our honeymoon only started twelve hours ago, we're supposed to spend it together and you're running off?! Where are you going?!"

"I'll... Be back…." He said backing away from her, "Promise…."

"At least tell me where you're going?!" Ember said while she sat up and watched her husband leave her, "Danny!"

" _Why isn't anyone reacting?_ " Danny quickly glance around at the people staring at them, he saw a few mumbling and a couple taking pictures, " _I HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!_ " Danny quickly ran out of the restaurant.

"DANNY!" Ember shouted seeing him leave, leaving her in utter confusion of what just had occurred, "What the hell going on?!"

Danny quickly ran outside, he stumbled to the ground he soon saw people surrounded him. Danny's eyes widen when he saw them take pictures of him, he heard people shout questions at him and others screaming in the excitement of seeing him.

"OH MY GOSH! ITS DANNY PHANTOM?!" a group of girls shouted

" _Phantom…. What?_ " Danny tried to back away but accidentally bump into a group of reporters, his eyes were quickly blinding by the flash of their cameras. " _WHAT GOING ON?!_ " Danny back away but was simply boxed in.

"DANNY!" a woman shouted as she jumps onto his back and kissing his cheek. Ember walked out of the restaurant in search of her runaway husband, she immediately noticed the press and his fans. She simply stared wide-eyed and confused, she knew Danny can easily get rid of the press with his many tactics he had acquired during the years….. but for some reason... He was acting like he had never seen the press before.

" _Something wrong with him_ " Ember went intangible before anyone could notice her, she naturally had a huge fan base with her music. And her fans have only gotten crazier when they learned of her relationship with Danny, and Danny himself had a huge fans group which only double when he started to date her.

"How's the honeymoon?!" someone from the press shouted

"Honeymoon?" Danny mumbled while having microphones pushed in his face, "What?!"

" _This isn't my Danny_ " Ember phased through the crowd, she touched his arm as he went intangible as well.

"Where did he go?" people shouted trying to find Danny, who suddenly disappeared right in front of their eyes. Ember pulled Danny away from the crowd, she hid behind a building as she turned visible. She held his hand before a whirlwind of fire surrounded them, they soon appeared in Ember's realm.

"Where are we?" Danny asked looking around her realm

" _This isn't Danny! There no doubt about it!_ " Ember pushed Danny away from her, he stumbled backwards and looked at her with a confused look.

"What was that?" he asked as he tried to calm down

"Who are you?!" Ember said as she crossed her arms and glared at him, "And what did you do with my husband?"

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Blending in... Kinda of...

 **End**

* * *

Everyone! Don't forget that Ember isn't a moron, she could easily tell this Danny wasn't her Danny. And well fourteen-year-old Danny didn't keep his cool... he's a moron (Lol!)


	2. Blending in kind of

Quick note! Ember will be using 'My Danny' when she say this remember she's referring to 22 year old Danny and not 14.

* * *

 **Mr. McLain**

 **Blending in... Kind of...**

Shout out to SuperSweetGirl11, NaruHinaL0vR, and Bambi

Ember was fuming and her hair also shared her mood, she finally married the love of her afterlife, her soul mate and the only man she ever loved. She was so happy during her wedding, she felt her heart melt when she saw Danny in his tux and with his hair pulled back. And Danny himself had a huge smile on his face when he saw his beautiful bride! It was her dream wedding, a wedding she never thought she would ever have when she was alive. She was excited about their honeymoon and to live the life she always dreamt, but when she woke up this morning she was surprised to see Danny was gone. She was hoping to go another round with her husband but only found him in the bathroom, and it didn`t take her long to figure out this Danny wasn`t the Danny she knows and love.

"Who the hell are you?!" Ember demanded with her hair fuming

" _Fuck! Okay… calm down…._ " Danny nervously smiled while he looks away

"It's me Ember…. what are you talking about?" Danny asked with a nervous smile, he had no idea why he was lying, he could tell Ember saw through and knew he was a fraud.

"Bullshit! If you are MY Danny…. then what's my nickname?" She asked while she narrowed her eyes at him and tapping her foot, "Or how did we meet? No! Tell me how I died and what you said to me afterwards?!"

"Uh…." Danny gulped, he could feel his heart practically beating out of his chest. Ember simply got angrier, she didn't expect to spend her honeymoon like this! Danny was panting at this point; he didn't know how what to do?! His…. Wife? Already figured out he was the wrong Danny and looked like she was ready to rip his head off. No! He needed to calm down and think... His teenage mind was in his older body and clearly, Ember loves him... Well, the outside part at least.

" _She won't hurt me…. as long as I stay in this body... I hope_ " Danny took a deep breath since he knew there was no way out of this, he couldn't really escape because he had no idea what his ghost half abilities were. He wasn't even certain if he could control his future powers and Ember was definitely not going to let him leave, or risk hurting his older self's body. " _I'm a teenager trapped in my adult's body…. I have to get back to my own time…._ " he looked at Ember, who was still waiting for a response.

"I have no idea how this happened…. but I'm Danny…. fourteen-year-old to be exact," he said. He sounded ridiculous even a mad man, but Ember simply listens to him with hair calming down ever so slightly. "I guess... My spirit travelled through time and settle in here…." Danny said placing his hand on his chest, "The last thing I remember…. was fighting some ghost and then there was a bright light!"

"So…. If I understand this correctly…?" Ember mumbled uncrossing her arms and staring at her 'husband,' "Mentally you're a teenager…. Are you the Danny from eight years ago? When we were enemies and long before our relationship even started?"

"Yeah…." Danny said with a small smile, "Can I ask you something?"

"What?" she said back. Ember eyes widen slightly at the sight of Danny taking his shirt off, she always melted over her Danny's body, she loved him for him but the muscular body was a bonus.

"How on earth did I get this?!" Danny asked pointing to the massive scar on his stomach

"I don't want to talk about it!" she said as she sadly looked away from him, "Just leave it be for now"

" _Some honeymoon…._ " Ember sighed in annoyance while she stared at her…. well she couldn't really call him her husband at the moment. Danny only saw her as an enemy and not the woman he loves with all of his heart, she couldn't even kiss him since she knew he would react negatively.

"I want MY Danny back!" Ember said as she turned away from him, placing her hand on her forehead and tried to figure out what to do.

"And I want to go back to my time" Danny replied

"Okay... Hm…." Ember places her hand under her chin and tried to think. Danny nervously waited for a response and actually took the time to look at Ember, the future version of her…. And she was quite beautiful. Ember hadn't changed much physically for the exceptions of more ear pricings and her two locks of hair were gone, she has her bangs on the right which the end neatly tucked behind her ear. But besides that she hadn't changed much, she kept her usual clothing and style, "I got it!"

" _Dammit! Get your head out of the clouds, Fenton!_ " Danny quickly moved his gaze, so Ember wouldn't have noticed he was looking at her.

"The only way I can get MY Danny back! Is to help you with your…. Time travel problem" she said while she moved her hand at him, "Your teenager mind would leave and I'll get my Danny back"

"Sounds like a good plan," Danny said

"Good" Ember replied with her eyes naturally moving towards Danny's bare and muscular chest.

" _Don't! He's not your Danny….._ " Ember bit down on her bottom lip as she moved her gaze away from him, she could already tell she was going to have trouble resisting over his good looks.

"Put a shirt on…." Ember said quickly turning away from him, so he wouldn't see her massive blush, "Than we'll get started!"

"Why?" Danny asked with a confused tone

"Just DO IT!" Ember shouted

"Okay!" Danny said before he did as he was told, "There!"

"Good…." Ember cleared her throat, she waited for her blush to go down before she turned to face him. "Now…. we don't need to start a panic or confusion. You have to learn more about the future and be able to blend in until we find a way to send you back"

"Why do I have to blend in?" Danny asked

"Ugh….. We have enough problems with the press and our fans" Ember said noticing Danny's surprised look, "DON'T! Ask me! I'll explain everything later…. Just listen, alright?"

"Okay" he mumbled

"I want to avoid as much drama as we can," she said as she leans against the wall and keeps an eye out, "Okay! I'll show you around so you can formalise yourself"

"Okay…." Danny said as he walked out of their hidden spot when Ember suddenly pulled him back, "Hey! What was that for?"

"Do you want to get mobbed?! Our faces are the most recognised on the planet!" Ember said as she flicks his forehead, "My Danny has the ability to transform himself…. But I'm not too sure if you can? Can you use my Danny's powers?"

"Uh…. I have no idea really?" Danny mumbled while he scratched the back of his head, "You guess is good has to mine"

"Well... Better stay on the safe side and use invisibility" she said. Danny nodded his head and easily accomplished this task, he was relieved he could still use the basics of his powers. Ember smiled slightly as she went invisible as well, she took Danny's hand and quietly led him out of their hiding spot. Danny's eyes were moving all over the place not that the city itself change, it was because of the countless Danny Phantom merchandise and even some for Ember.

"Now….. you went public about your true self eight years ago" Ember whispered softly while they passed by numerous stores, selling Danny Phantom merchandise and other things.

"I went public? And my parents didn't attack me?" Danny whispered back while he followed her

"No, they were just surprised but proud of you in the end," Ember said seeing Danny's statue coming into view, "Your friend Tucker became mayor of Amity Park and had this made for you!"

"Whoa…." Danny's eyes were wide eye with his jaw dropping... It was him….. his current or teenager self. Danny let Ember's hand go and flew towards the statue, he was so focused on the statue itself that he was visible at the moment. "What the hell….. everyone knows about me? The ghost side…. And they're not afraid?" he mumbled in utter shock.

"Danny!" Ember shouted in a whisper, "What are you doing?!"

"I can't believe it... There's a statue for me…" he mumbled feeling Ember taking his hand. Ember quickly turned Danny invisible once more, she quickly looked back and was relief that no one had noticed them. He flew down and simply stared at the statue when something caught his eye, he walked towards a newspaper stand and read some of the headlines.

"Where are you going?!" Ember whispered while being dragged

" _McLain becomes Fenton….. Amity Park's power couple ties the knot….. the wedding of the century…._ " He read softly. Ember simply stared at him, she smiled slightly with her hand subconsciously tightening its grip around his hand. She desperately wanted to kiss him, hug him, and tell him how much she loved him... But she couldn't because it wasn't her Danny. Ember looked down at their hands, she simply dragged him away and headed to a nearby garden.

"So….?" Ember asked letting his hand go even if it broke her heart, "Any questions?"

"So…. I'm famous?" Danny asked with his eye twitching

"Yes you are" she replied making sure no one would interrupt them, "There was a crisis that forced you to reveal yourself and show the world who you truly are, it was called the disasteroid, a massive asteroid which was about to struck the earth but you saved everyone. You managed to convince every single ghost in the zone to help you"

"Help me in what?" he asked

"Turning earth intangible... You succeed, revealed who you are, and became a hero of the world! Every single person on the planet loved you, they were in doubted to you and you quickly got fans chasing you" she said with a small smile.

"That would explain earlier," he said looking into her green eyes

"As you already know I have a large fan group myself…. and well? When we started to date... Everyone went crazy!" she said chuckling slightly, "And this madness started"

"I can-!"

"Ember! Danny! Hello!" Maddie shouted while she carried a bag

"Oh! Maddie…. Hey…" Ember nervously said with her gaze at Danny, fearing he would screw it up "How's it going?"

" _Shit! Teenage Danny is going to mess up and Maddie will suspect something right away…._ " Ember nervously bit down on her lip, she knew any mother knew their child... Well, except for her own. She sighs since there was no time for this at the moment, she was hoping Danny would say the rights things and wouldn't tip off his own mother.

"Don't mess up!" Ember quickly whispered to him, smiling as Maddie came closer to them.

" _You can do this... Just remembered what Ember showed you_ " Danny took a deep breath, he simply smiled at his mother and hug her right after Ember. Maddie hadn't changed a lot in eight years, she still wore the same jumpsuit, her hair was still the same, she only looked older but besides that nothing.

"How's the honeymoon going?" Maddie asked smiling at the two

"Just great! I can't believe we only have two weeks" Ember said smiling at her mother in law

"Your music tour?" she asked

"Yeah…. I would have extended it another week if I could" Ember said while she sighs. She was about to go on her fourth world tour right after her honeymoon and Danny wasn't able to come with her, that's why she wanted to spend as much time has she could with him before she left.

"How our are you going to handle it, Danny?" Maddie asked

" _Shit!_ " Ember gulped slowly as she nervously looks at him, she hadn't even mentioned the tour to him and he had no idea what her Danny was originally going to do.

" _Come on Danny... Think! It's pretty obvious…. think!_ " Ember pleaded while she kept a smile on her face.

"Oh!" Danny cleared his throat and smiled at his mother, "Well…. I'll miss her of course"

" _Nice one…._ " Ember simply nodded her head and was so happy Danny said the right words, her Danny was going to stay in Amity Park while she left on her tour. He wanted to follow Ember on her tour but he had to stay in the city, Ember was saddened that her new husband wasn't coming along with her but she understood why he had to stay.

"You can always talk to us!" Maddie said pulling Danny's cheek, "I'm pretty sure you're going to get lonely"

"Yeah... I sure will" Danny said feeling his heart beating out of his chest. Maddie smiled and simply waited for something, Danny had no idea what she wanted but Ember quickly caught on. She suddenly grabs onto his shirt and kissed him on the lips, Danny's eyes widen in shock! Ember was kissing him?!

" _Should I pull back?_ " Danny hesitated and slightly pulled away from her

"She'll get suspicious" Ember parted from him and wrap her arms around his neck, she leans in closer and whispered into his ear. "Just play along…" she whispered.

"Okay….?" Danny whispered back

" _Play along…_ " Danny pulled away from her with his eyes glancing back at his mother, who simply had a smile on her face while she watched the two. Danny saw Ember turn away from him when he got an idea, he places his hand on Ember's cheek and turned her head towards him before kissing her on the lips again.

" _He's teenage self-kisses the same…._ " Ember closed her eyes and wrap her arms around his neck while she kissed him back, " _Or is it his body naturally doing it?_ "

"Alright! Calm down you two" Maddie said with a small laugh.

"I guess…. we got caught up in the moment," Danny said with a chuckle

"Yeah he's right," Ember said the right after him, "We'll be apart for almost a year…. So?"

"I completely understand," she said waving her hand at them, "Oh! I almost forgot! I wanted to meet you guys because I have a gift"

"Oh! Maddie, you didn't have to give us a gift" Ember said while she watched Maddie go through her bag, "You gave us one at the wedding"

"Oh! It's just a small thing... Don't worry about it" Maddie said as she handed Ember a small bag, "I saw this yesterday! And I knew the two of you would like it!"

"Maddie there was really no…" Ember pulled out a baby onesie which had a little rock star in Danny's suit colour, she smiled and hug Maddie. "This is so adorable!" Ember said while look down at the onesie, "Maybe one day"

" _Babies…._ " Danny gulped and slowly back away from the two women, he was simply being overwhelmed by all of this!

"Don't worry Maddie…" Ember said putting the onesie back in the bag, "We'll have children one day... But no at the moment"

" _Oh gosh…._ " Danny couldn't handle this, he just wanted to leave and scream. Ember smiled and looked back at Danny, she immediately noticed his expression and remembered this Danny wasn't her Danny.

"Thanks, Maddie!" Ember smiled and hug her, "We have to go"

"Of course! You two want to spend your honeymoon together after all" Maddie said hugging them both, "Have fun you two"

"Bye!" Ember waved and waited for Maddie to climb into her car and drove off, she slowly turned back to Danny who still had his shock or worried expression. "Sorry…. I just forgot…." Ember mumbled.

"Uh…." Danny looked away while he rubs the back of his neck, "Can ghost even have…. Hm…. Kids?"

"Yes and no…. its kind of complicated to explain," Ember said, she sighs and noticed a huge crowd of people running towards them. She took Danny's hand and were surrounded in a whirlwind of fire, they found themselves on the top of a rooftop. "Danny, you have to understand that this is my honeymoon after all... I wanted to spend it with my Danny…." She said.

"I know…." Danny mumbled looking around the rooftop, "Believe me! I never wanted this to happen either"

"So…. If your fourteen-year-old mind is in there... Then where is my Danny's conscious?" she asked placing the bag down

"I have no idea, Ember," Danny said

"We have to figure out what happened to you... So we can fix it" Ember said as she looks up at the sunset sky.

"I'm glad the encounter with my mom went well," he said

"Yeah about that! Clearly, that didn't go so well…." Ember mumbled while she walked back and forth, "I'm going to have to tell you about…. well you"

"If you think it will help…. Then, by all means, go right ahead" Danny said as he sat down on a box nearby.

"You can ask questions! But don't ask stupid ones!" Ember said glaring at him, "Got it?"

"Are you this mean to my older self?" Danny asked raising a brow

"You're not him…. it doesn't matter," she said quickly brushing it off, "And that's considered a stupid question!"

"Okay... I'll be quiet" Danny said rolling his eyes

"Jeez! Well…. We still hated each other for a very long time…. but that all changed when the disasteroid crises occurred" Ember said smiling slightly at the precious memory.

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Danny meet Danny

 **End**


	3. Danny meet Danny

**Mr. McLain**

 **Danny meet Danny**

Shout out to PhantomusMaximus, Void, Chat Noir's twin, GhostsRmyfriends, and Mr King

"Danny… before we continue I have to tell you more about me" Ember said sighing as she sat down

"Why?" Danny asked

"Its just a precaution, alright!" Ember said in annoyance, "I have no idea what people might ask us... So if we are ever questions about me… you'll be able to answer them"

"You don't have to…." Danny said noticing Ember shake slightly, "If you're not comfortable….."

"I did it once... I can do it again" Ember said with a small smile. Danny nodded his head and simply listened to Ember's sad tale, "My real name is Amberline McLain but I preferred Ember, I was the only child of Elizabeth and James McLain, and the niece of Vera"

"They sound like nice people," Danny said

"My aunt is or was…. I'm not too sure what happened to her…." Ember whispered softly, remembering her dear aunt, "I called her Aunty Vera…. She was like a mother to me, she knew everything about me and encouraged my dream!"

"Becoming a rock star?" Danny asked. Ember simply nodded her head, her smile slowly disappeared as she looked at her hands, "What about your parents?"

"My father was a workaholic and was only focused on this promotion, he hardly spent time with his family and didn't care. My mother was the typical housewife in the 70s, she stayed in the house, she cleaned, had book clubs, and made sure dinner was ready when my father got home. She hardly knew me... She doesn't even know my favourite colour…. The only time I spent with her was when she trained me to become like her" Ember said as she places her hands on his arms still feeling the pain even after all of these years.

"We can stop if you want…." Danny said with a sad gaze, "And just continue later?"

"No…. I want to finish this" Ember took a moment to regain herself before she continued, "I didn't have any friends at school... Not that it matters since everyone couldn't care less about me. I was bullied none stop by Glitter Lockwood and on occasion her boyfriend, Josh Wellington"

"And no one did anything?" he asked in shock

"No….. the teachers couldn't care less about the students..." she mumbled placing her hand on the box, "I was on my own…."

"And afterwards?" he asked

"You mean the night I died? Hm….. well Josh's friend named Drake, he was dared to ask me out which he did. I was shocked at first but excited! We were supposed to watch a movie but he stood me up, I waited for him until it was morning….. I quickly figured everything out and simply went home. When I got home I was exhausted and went straight to sleep….. I didn't even wake up when my house caught fire" she said as tears started to fall from her cheeks.

" _This explains everything…._ " Danny simply stared at her in utter shock, he couldn't believe how people could be so cruel? He thought Dash was bad... But the people who tortured Ember was far worst, " _Ember…_ "

"I remember being stuck in something... Like a box before I found myself in the Ghost Zone" she said moving her hand away, "And well... You know the rest"

"What happened to the people you knew?" Danny asked

"Hm… I'm not too sure really…" Ember mumble thinking back, "I didn't really keep in the loop…. I was simply motivated by world domination and taking over minds"

"I wish I was there…." Danny said clenching his hand into a fist, "I wish I could have stopped this!"

"Its fine," she said as she sat up and looked away from him, "Its in the past now... in a way... The only way I could accomplish my dream and to be truly free was in death"

"Ember…. That's not how a person should experience freedom" Danny said as he sat up and walked closer to her, "You should have experienced freedom when your heart was still beating! You shouldn't have died like that or treated that way... I wish I could have been there and help you! I would have defended you and help you because no one should be treated how you were treated! Not even you!"

" _Exactly the same… word by word…._ " Ember back away from him slightly, she couldn't believe her ears... Danny had said the exact same thing her Danny had told her long ago. " _He is Danny after all... I guess I shouldn't have been too surprised…_ " Ember blushed slightly as she remembered that special night, the night where she had told him about her past and they shared their first kiss.

"Hm… let's talk about something else" Ember said clearing her throat, "Now you! After you saved the earth from the asteroid, you hooked up with the goth chick"

"What? I started to date, Sam?!" Danny asked with the wide eye, he admitted he liked her….. but he never thought he would actually date her one day. "Why? Why did we start dating then and not sooner?" he asked.

"Hm…. Might it have been the danger of the asteroid? To be honest I'm not too sure why you two dated after the asteroid... You're the only person who can answer that question" Ember said while she walked around the rooftop.

"What happened after that?" he asked while he watched her

"I believe….. you two dated for almost six months before you two broke up," she said with her hand placed under her chin, trying to remember what had occurred before Danny dated her. "You two broke up because Sam wasn't handling the press too well…." She said with her eyes narrowing.

"How bad was it…" he asked with a worried tone

"Really bad….. she wouldn't stop blaming you for your fans actions, she whined none stop about the lack of privacy and wished you weren't famous. You, of course, tried everything to stop this or at least calm it down but Sam didn't care, she asked too much and was being selfish in the end. And the worst part is… SHE broke up with You!" Ember said waving her hand.

"What?" Danny asked he couldn't believe it... There was no way Sam would ever do something like this... Would she be supportive right?

"But once you started to date me... She wasn't too happy and wanted you back but you've moved on" Ember said sitting down back on the box, "Sam was jealous and clearly not happy that you were dating me... She did many crazy things and even….. did something…."

"Something?" he asked

"Yeah," Ember mumbled slowly lifting her hand and gently poking where the huge scar was, "Something… its kind of hard for me to talk about... But this scar was the final straw! You broke all contact with her and she eventually moved away without a word"

"Clearly, I was much happier with you since…. Hm…." Danny couldn't believe it! Why was he having so much trouble on saying the word 'married'?!

"Married," Ember said finished his sentence and clearly noticing Danny's discomfort, "Yes. Since I have fans of my own and in the eyes of the media! I was able to handle it much better than Sam did, I…. we both knew we couldn't control them. We had to accept it since it was a part of our lives, so that exactly what we did!"

"I'm not too sure how to react…" he said rubbing the back of his neck with his hand, "I'm just shocked…."

"Oh! One more thing" Ember said as she took his hand, "I have to show our… hm…. My wedding…."

"Alright," Danny mumbled as they were surrounded in a whirlwind of fire and found themselves back in the hotel room, "Why the wedding?"

"What did I say about stupid questions?" Ember asked while she walked to her bags and pulled out a laptop and place it on the desk, "Now! Be quiet and come and sit down beside me"

"Uh…." Danny hesitated slightly, he had never been this close to Ember without the two of them fighting.

"I won't bite!" she said in annoyance, "Jus sit down"

" _Well... Not counting our kinky moments_ "

"Alright…." Danny nervously moved his hand before he went to sit down next to her. He simply watched while Ember opened the internet and went on YouTube, "Our wedding on YouTube?"

"YouTube, Twitter, Facebook... You name it it's on there" she said while she scrolls through the videos

" _She smells nice…._ " Danny eyes simply stared at Ember's face, he simply admired her beauty and could smell the sweet perfume she wore. " _STOP! ITS EMBER!_ " he shouted on the inside, he pulled away slightly while he waited. Ember pulled out a video and showed Danny, he watched the beautiful altar with white flours, himself wearing a simple tuxedo with a purple tie. Ember, herself was stunning! She wore a beautiful lace dress which beautiful flow down her body, she looked so happy in the video.

"Wait…. Is that?" Danny asked pointing to Kitty standing beside Ember, "What?"

"You made friends, Danny" Ember pointed out, "This shouldn't be a surprise... You already have ghost friends right now"

"I know I do... It's just weird" he said with his eyes looking at the guest attending a historic wedding. Danny saw numerous ghost he knew, Wulf, Dani, Johnny and his ghost, even Walker was there which was a surprise and countless others. There were even world leaders there attending as well, he didn't recognise any of them but their countries flags were nearby.

 _Video_

"I, Danny Phantom take Ember McLain has my wife," Danny said while he held the hands of his bride, "I swear to love you every day, to honour you every second, and to love you until the ends of times"

"Ember?" The priest said smiling at the couple. Ember couldn't care less about the priest, the guest, the world leaders who attended, she was living her dream. She never thought in a million years, she would ever find someone to love as much has she loves Danny. She couldn't see the world without him and she knew Danny couldn't see the world without her, they were a power couple after all.

"I, Ember McLain take Danny Phantom has my husband," Ember said with a smile reach from ear to ear, "I promise to support you, to care for you, and to love you with all of my heart"

"Rings?" the priest asked. Dani smiled walking towards her cousin, she was so happy for him and Ember?! He couldn't have done any better! Once Dani learned the true Ember and not the bitter ghost, she simply adored her! She even bugs Danny about marrying her until he eventually pops the question to his long-term girlfriend.

"Welcome to the family, Ember" Dani whispered with a smile on her face

"Thank you" Ember responded

"What took you so long, cuz?! If I was you! I would have married Ember long ago!" Dani teased while Danny took Ember's ring.

"Haha! You're not funny" Danny responded before giving Dani a smirk

"Do you, Danny Phantom take Ember McLain has your wife?" the priest asked

"I do," Danny said while he placed Ember's ring

"And do you Ember McLain take Danny Phantom has your husband?" the priest asked next

"Hell yeah! I do!" Ember said placing Danny's ring on and hearing laughter from the guest, and of course from her husband.

"You may kiss the-!" the priest couldn't even finish his sentence before Ember lock lips with her new husband, "Never mind"

"You couldn't wait a few more seconds?" Danny asked parting from her slightly

"Nope!" Ember said locking lips once more with her hand's place under his chin. The guest erupted in cheers, they stood up for the new couple and of course the ghost guest going crazy. Danny and Ember turned and faced their guest, and could even hear the press going nuts outside. They, of course, had to televise their wedding for the public, they called their wedding ' _The wedding of the century!_ '

 _No longer in the video_

"Wow…. It's crazy" Danny mumbled while Ember closed the laptop, "I've never seen a wedding like that before…."

"It was crazy! The media was going crazy along with our fans! We had to use at least three hundred policemen just to prevent the crowd outside from storming the wedding itself. And not to mention security… the security was as mad as the press" Ember said while she shook her head, clearly remembering all of the chaos that led to the wedding.

"Why was there world leaders?" Danny asked staring into Ember's beautiful green eyes.

"Because they're thankful" Ember replied simply with a small smile, "And you've become good friends with many of them"

"Wow… it's it simply incredible" Danny mumbled, trying to imagine the press going crazier from earlier today.

"Indeed it is…." Ember said softly yawning, "It's late"

"Oh…." He mumbled glancing at the single bed

"If you have any more questions just ask," Ember said sitting up and heading towards the bathroom. Danny simply nodded his head and watched the bathroom door close, he sat up as well and went to 'his' things.

"Hm…. At least I have good taste" he mumbled while he went through older Danny's clothing and items he had brought. Danny pulled some things out and found a pyjama bottom and simple white shirt, he didn't really want to stay in whatever he was wearing at the moment. He quickly changed and felt much more relax, he smiled slightly when his eye caught on something under a shirt. "What's this?" he mumbled pulling out an Ember McLain doll, "Oh….. hm…. It's kind of cute"

"What are you doing?" Ember asked stretching

"Why does my older self have a do-!" Danny turned to face Ember when he saw her wearing a light purple backless jersey nightie, he couldn't help but stare at her.

"Seeing something you like?" Ember teased noticing his bright red cheeks, "I can change if you want?"

"Uh…."

"I'll take that as a yes" Ember replied going to her suitcase and taking a shirt and comfy pants, she quickly entered the bathroom before returning with more suitable clothing. Danny was still had a red face by the time Ember had a return, she laughs at him slightly and sat on the bed. "Sorry about that... It was already in the bathroom and well... I didn't really expect my husband's mind being a switch with his fourteen-year-old self!"

"Yeah…" Danny mumbled while rubbing the back of his neck

"Are you coming?" she asked tapping the bed

"Why do I have to sleep in the same bed?" Danny nervously asked and was completely against the idea, she was his enemy after all... And the simple idea.

"Because your parents like to walk in on us…unexpectedly…. and no they don't knock! So just think about it? They're going to find it weird if your sleeping on the floor?" Ember said raising a brow and doing a 'Duh' expression.

"Y…. you do have a point" he mumbled, "Its….. its just going to be weird for me…."

"You had sleepovers right?" she asked moving her legs under the covers, "And I saw your room….. you shared a bed right?"

"Yeah….." he mumbled feeling really nervous at the idea of sleeping next to Ember, "That's true…"

"Just pretend it's a sleepover," she said turning her lap side off, "And trust me... You're not going to stay in my Danny's body for long"

"Sounds good to me," Danny said walking on the other side of the bed, he gulped and pulled the covers before he went under it. He had never slept beside a woman before... He did have sleepovers with Sam and Tucker but they slept in sleeping bags so it wasn't the same.

"If you're uncomfortable just stay on your side…. simple as that" Ember mumbled with her eyes closed, she sighed and opened her eyes. She didn't expect a honeymoon like this... She wanted to hold Danny again…. She wanted HIM to hold her.

 _2am_

Ember tossed and turn under the covers, she couldn't sleep because of this situation she was in, she just wanted her Danny back and be held by him once more. Ember sat up and looked at Danny, who somehow easily fell asleep, she sighs again while she stared at him.

" _It's him... But yet it's not him…._ " Ember whip a tear away and lay back in bed, she simply made small circles with her finger and tried to pass some time. Ember closed her eyes when she suddenly felt two arms wrap around her waist, she slowly looked back and saw it was Danny... His body had instinctively wrapped itself around her.

"Danny….." Ember whispered softly placing her hand on his, she smiled and turned on her other side so her face would nuzzle against his chest. She felt relax, she felt safe and happy being in his arms once more, "I love you…"

"Hm," Danny mumbled in his sleep. Ember chuckled slightly and place her hand against his chest and finally found sleep.

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Countdown

 **End**

* * *

Wishyouwereme: I just found it on the internet! Its a cameo of the Corpse bride, Sam is Victoria and Ember is Emily. I just crop out Sam and tada!

American Hokage: I'll consider about making a trailer like I did with Remember

If anyone is still confused about the plot just let me know, and I'll try to explain it the best has I can.


	4. Countdown

**Mr. McLain**

 **Countdown**

Kitty Katz, Kingoftheworld, Queen of Music and American Hokage

"Where am I?" Danny mumbled looking around the strange room, he walked around a bit and noticed it was a home... A very nice home. He walked around this strange house when he heard a someone running from upstairs, "What?"

"Daddy!" a little boy shouted and was quickly followed by twenty-five more, "Your home!"

"Uh….." Danny was simply wide eye and in utter shock, he watched as the children made a lot of noise while they ran around the house, and breaking a few things in the processes. "Stop!" Danny shouted trying to catch some of the children, "What the hell?!"

"Danny!" Danny looked up with at least two kids in his arms, he saw Ember who is heavily pregnant at least eight months, "Your home"

"Ember?!" Danny said in a panic, "Who are these kids?!"

"I'm glad you here!" Ember said kissing his cheek, "Can you take care of the quintuplets, the triplets, and the twins?!"

"WHAT?!" Danny shouted dropping the two children in his arms, he could feel his eye twitching as he walked towards the room from where Ember had come. He immediately saw rows and rows of baby cribs, each having a crying baby.

"Why is there so many kids?!" Danny shouted in a panic and was practically ripping out his own hair, "AHHH!"

"We weren't able to switch the two of you back….. so I just moved on with my life! I drop my music career and pop out babies like a bunny" Ember said with a dumb look on her face, "And a few aren't yours!"

"GGGGAAAAHHHHH!" Danny shouted at the top of his lungs. Danny suddenly awoke and was so relieved to find himself in the hotel room, he quickly pulled the blanket off and was even more relieved to see Ember's flat stomach. He sighed with his hand on his chest, he could feel his heart beating out of his chest.

"A nightmare….. the worst nightmare of my life" Danny mumbled placing his hand on his head, "I have to get back... There no way I'll-!"

Danny suddenly felt an arm wrap around his waist, he looked down and saw Ember practically moving her head to his crotch.

" _WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING?!_ " Danny panic again and quickly pushed Ember off of the bed... Which he immediately regretted once he saw her hair flame up in rage, "Oh…. Shit…."

"OW! What the hell?!" Ember shouted holding her nose and glaring at her husband... No, wait it wasn't her husband, "Danny?! What the fuck?!"

"I'm so sorry….. please don't kill me…." Danny mumbled quickly backing away from the angered wife, "I just panic…. And…. I want to live…."

"Dammit! I won't kill you, Danny" Ember said while she walked to the bathroom, "I have a good reason not too"

"OH! Thank god…." Danny said sighing in relief, he smiled while Ember closed the bathroom door when something clicked, "Wait…. Their only reason she not ripping my head off is because I'm in my adult's body... EMBER! WHERE YOU GOING TO RIP MY HEAD OFF IF I WASN'T IN THIS BODY?! EMBER?!"

 _Hotel's restaurant_

"I said I was sorry…" Danny mumbled while he followed Ember to the restaurant, "I didn't mean to push you"

"Well, you did!" Ember said while they sat down, "Don't you EVER do it again!"

"Loud and clear!" Danny said with his hands up, "So….hm… what hotel are we in?"

"Astral manor" Ember replied while she took the menu, "One of the fanciest hotels's in the world"

"it is?" Danny asked taking his own menu and looking at the food or more importantly the prices, "Oh my gosh…. Forty bucks just for eggs?! Can we even pay for this?!"

"What did I say about stupid questions?!" Ember asked placing her menu down, "Think?!"

"Uh…." He mumbled

"Danny, your world famous and I'm an international rock star about to go on my fourth tour! Our income combined makes us the fifth richest people in the states... So yes we can afford this" Ember said sighing slightly while she watched Danny's eyes widen and his jaw drop. "My tours easily make millions, you can royalties from your merchandise and you do advertisements as well. And before you ask! Your parents are well off as well, they make good money with some inventions they sold and you give them money as well. You offered to give some to Jazz but she kindly refused, so you simply told you if she ever needed any just to ask"

"Sounds like me…." Danny mumbled while still in complete shock, finding out his adult self was beyond loaded. He was the fifth richest person in the states?! Never in a thousand years would he imagine himself rich?! He always assumed rich people were….. well basically like Vlad, and he was hoping he didn't turn out like him. "Are... We snobs?" Danny asked raising a brow.

"No," Ember replied pushing the menu to the side of the table, "We give half of our fortune to charities, organisations, and countries you need it the most. We don't live in some fancy mansion just a two story home, we live like any other family you would find in the streets"

"I'm glad we're not rich snobs," Danny said smiling

"You're far from a rich snob! You don't even accept most of the royalties" she said

"Mr Fenton! Welcome! I hope your wife and you are enjoying your stay?" the Maître D asked wearing a black suit, white gloves, and holding a notebook.

"Oh…. Of course I…. we are!" Danny said nervously smiling while he leans back in his chair

"Could you get us some orange juice, please?" Ember quickly asked

"Of course," the maître D said before he left the table. Ember waited for him to be ear shot away, she quickly turned to Danny and pulled his head, "That's the maître D….. it's a fancy version of a waiter"

"Why couldn't they use a waiter that?!" Danny whispered while being pulled closer, he felt his fork and knife moving because of his elbow.

" _Shit… he's coming back_ " Ember quickly placed her hand on Danny's cheek and kissed him straight on the lips. Danny's eyes widen slightly, he simply closed his eyes and kissed her back with his hand touching Ember's hand.

"Oh! Pardonen moi!" the maître D said catching the young couple in a kiss, "I can return?"

"No it's alright," Ember said parting from Danny, she was a bit surprised that Danny had kissed her back, "Hm…. We're ready to order"

"Yes, yes of course! But would it be too much trouble for an autograph? For the young couple over there?" the maître D asked pointing to the couple over the next table, "They are also on their honeymoon"

"Of course," Ember said taking the paper and signing it before she handed it to Danny, "Your turn, dear"

"Uh…" Danny hesitated and wasn't sure what to do, he had never been asked for an autograph and was a bit uncomfortable about it. He would have kept still if Ember hadn't kicked him in the leg from underneath the table while she kept her cute smile, "Ow…. Okay!"

" _Moron…,_ " Ember smiled while she gave him the pen. Danny signed the paper and gave it back to the maître D, who quickly excused himself and gave the paper to the young couple. The maitre D returned and started to take Ember's order, she simply looked beautiful from Danny's angle. Her beautiful hair neatly tied in a ponytail with her lovely side bangs, her cute smile and her kind eyes.

" _She's so beautiful…._ " Danny couldn't help himself but stare at her, he felt his heart skip a beat as Ember pushed some of her hair behind her ear. He would never admit it to anyone he knew, but he found Ember beautiful… now and back in his own time. No one was that stupid not to notice, she was a beautiful woman and his older self-married her. " _If this is my future... NO! There no way I'm going to fall in love with her!_ "

"And for you?" the maître D asked

"The same, please," Danny said smiling even though he had no idea what Ember ordered, "Very nice…."

"Hm…. Is there anything you want to talk about?" Ember asked softly while she played with her fork

"There is…. Why did you fall in love with him... I mean me?" Danny asked noticing Ember's cheeks quickly becoming red.

"Oh! I should have told you that too…." Ember mumbled with the cutest smile Danny had ever seen, "Hm…. Let's see….."

" _Stop Danny... Stop…. It's Ember…._ " Danny bites down on his button lip, as his mind returned to Ember wearing her nightie. He quickly pinched his leg so his mind wouldn't think of Ember in that way, " _Don't!_ "

"I would say… it was a month after you broke up with Sam" Ember said remembering the precious memory, she would never forget the day her Phantom stole her heart! Not like she was complaining when he did. "I broke up with Skulker long before the asteroid happened, we were fighting like usual but that time it was different"

"How so?" he asked

"You were off of your game and I could tell, so I decided to stop fighting you and ask what was wrong. I didn't expect you to answer me… heck! I didn't even expect myself to ask you! But for some reason you did…. We sat down on some rooftop and you told me about Sam and your break up," Ember said tenderly with a tender gaze, "I agreed with you on how Sam acted towards you. I told you how I understand how hard life can be in the public eye and you simply smiled at me, you got up and thanked me for talking to you. You said 'I really needed this... Thank you so much, Ember! You know…. when we're not fighting or trying to rip my head off…. Well you're a kind woman and I would love to see this side of you more often' and then you left"

"Did I really said those things?!" Danny asked as the maître D placed their food down before leaving, "Wow…."

"You did!" Ember said while she looked down at her food, "And to be honest…. No one had ever complimented me before, I didn't know what to feel or how to react! So I simply stayed on the rooftop and tried to figure things out... At that time I didn't realise that you've stolen my heart"

"Did you deny your feelings then?" he asked while he took a bite of his breakfast.

"Not just me! We both denied it and actually avoided each other and it worked for the longest time! But everything changed during the Christmas truce" she said with a smile appearing on her face.

"We didn't do anything... Like drunken sex or something?" Danny nervously asked

"Ew! No!" Ember said kicking Danny in the leg again, "Let me talk!"

 _"The sex came later..."_

"Ow! Sorry!" Danny said rubbing his leg

"Skulker was being a jerk like always and no one around us cared... It reminded me on how I was treated when I was alive. Being bullied by one person while everyone turned a blind eye and before you ask... Kitty left since Johnny was drunk and passed out. No one came to help me expect for you... You stood up against Skulker and told him to 'fuck off!' and 'You should never treat a woman like this! You should treat her with respect and to love her for her!'... I couldn't believe it" Ember said while she stared into Danny's blue eyes, her hand subconsciously went to touch his.

" _Skulker…. Why would you treat Ember badly?!_ " Danny frowned slightly. He was disgusted on how people treated Ember when she was alive, he never wanted to see Ember to be in such pain ever again! And Skulker was bold enough to mistreat her?! Ember was his enemy but he would never ever treat her like that... No woman should ever be mistreated.

"I thanked you and we parted ways" Ember continued noticing her hand was on his, she sadly looked away and pulled away from him.

" _If holding my hand helps…_ " Danny smiled at her and took her hand into his, he squeezed it slightly and saw a smile on her face, " _I was right_ "

"I spent a few days denying my feelings for you and did the same! We eventually met on a quiet night and talked instead of fighting, we got to know each other better" she said staring at their hands with her thumb massaging his hand, "I told you about the night I died and you told me….. the exact same words you just did yesterday"

"Are you serious?" Danny asked in utter shock which he should be used to by now.

"It surprised me too! The exact same! Word for word!" she said crossing her 'heart' with her other hand, "Swear to god!"

"That's incredible!" Danny said with a soft chuckle

"After you've said those words... Well I kissed you and you kissed me back and the rest is history" Ember said having her smile grow bigger, "It was the best night of my life"

"I can't wait for it to happen," Danny said smiling back at her

 _A few hours later – The front desk_

"Mr and Mrs Phantom or Fenton?" Tucker asked with his hand resting on the front desk, "You never know which last name they use"

"Oh yes!" the receptionist said while he checks the computer, "They're staying in the presidential suite on the top floor"

"Thank you," Tucker said with a smile. He would usually never interrupt Danny and Ember's honeymoon but the video he watched made him worry, Danny wasn't acting like himself. He knew Danny has more than a hundred tricks up his sleeves in order to get rid of the press, but the Danny he saw on the video wasn't him. The man he saw was like he never saw the press in his life, he stood in front of them like a deer would when it was about to get hit by a car. This little video made Tucker visit his best friend, he was worried and was hoping Ember wouldn't get too mad.

"Ember? Danny?" Tucker shouted knocking on the door, "Are you in there?"

"Oh! Tucker" Ember said while she opened the door with a smile, she allowed Tucker to enter the room while she buttons up her shirt. "What brought you here?" she asked.

"I saw the video…. You know the one where Danny is in front of the hotel?" he said while he looked around the room for Danny, "Where is he?"

"Hm…. bathroom" Ember replied feeling her nerves get to her, she had completely forgotten to inform Danny about Tucker?! She was kicking herself for not thinking of it sooner, she should have known better! For crying out loud! The two of them were friends since they were kids, and she forgot to tell Danny about him?!

"I know I should have waited until the honeymoon was over….. but it's just I know Danny would have never been caught by the press so easily," Tucker said pulling a chair and sitting down.

"Tucker….?" Danny couldn't believe his eyes once more, Tucker his best friend was sitting in front of him. He hardly recognised him, his hat was gone and his hair was neatly pulled back. He wore a nice suit with nice shoes, he looked so mature!

"Dude?" Tucker said while he sat up and walked towards him, "What the hell happened with the press? Why didn't you use one of your escapes?"

"Uh…. Escapes?" Danny mumbled starting to nervously sweat, "Oh…. I guess I forgot?"

" _YOU'RE SUCH A MORON, EMBER!_ " Ember just wanted to hit her head against the wall, she knew Tucker would figure it out quickly like she did. And this was all on her, she didn't warn Danny about Tucker or even mention his name. Tucker was Danny's best man and even supported Danny during his dating and breakup with Sam, and was also one of the first people to encourage his best friend with his relationship with her.

"Ember?" Tucker asked looking back at the rock star, "Who's this?"

"Fuck…" Ember mumbled placing her hand on her forehead, "This isn't Danny…"

"What?" Tucker asked

"I'm fourteen-year-old, Danny," Danny said with a nervous smile

"Again…. what?" Tucker repeated

Ember and Danny explained their situation the best they could, they hardly understood everything themselves but knew they would learn more along the way. Tucker simply listened and couldn't believe it himself…. His best friend switch minds with his teenage self? And they had no idea how this happened? Tucker could tell Ember wasn't too pleased with this problem, he knew she wanted to spend as much time has she could with Danny before she left. And having this mind switch wasn't exactly what she wanted, so he understood why Ember wanted to get this fix as quick as possible.

"Listen Tucker…. You know everything at the moment" Ember said with a serious expression, "I want my Danny back before the honeymoon ends…."

"Twelve days" Tucker mumbled

"Twelve days…. We have no idea if there a time limit or something like that, we have to find a way to switch both Danny's back. And I want to at least spend a few days with my Danny before I leave for my tour, so less than twelve days" Ember said glaring at Tucker, who simply nodded his head in agreement.

"So nine days' tops?" Tucker asked raising a brow

"Yes" Ember replied

"Nine days to fix all of this," he said looking at his friend

"And before the anniversary would be better," Ember said glancing back at her 'husband', "I think... Only my Danny can handle it"

"I agree with you" Tucker smiling slightly at Danny's confused face

"Let the countdown begin," she said

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Searching for answers

 **End**

* * *

Did they have sex? No.

Just clearing things. Mr McLain as no association at all with Remember and Unexpected series! Mr McLain is a completely different story from those two, I will use small items from the series like

Ember's background

Moriai's box

the drunk sex night (Mention! **Won't** happen)

Johnny and Kitty's death

Things like this! Mr McLain is a story on itself! There already a third addition for Remember and maybe Unexpected but its planned later on. Remember and Unexpected are my stories... so heck! Why not use some of the features of mention before, right? :)

Don't forget the order

Lovestruck (Story on itself! It's **not** a sequel to Mr McLain or the two series)

Remember: Till death do us part

Unexpected: Sebastian forever (Debatable)


	5. Searching for answers

**Mr. McLain**

 **Searching for answers**

Shout out to Void, Queen of Music, Pacman Fangirl10 and ClassyMissSassy

"Alright… sounds like a plan, Tucker" Ember said smiling at him, she quickly sat up and went to open the door. "See you later then"

"See ya," Tucker said having at the two, "Later man"

"Bye," Danny said waving his hand back at him. Ember closed the door behind Tucker before she turned to face her 'husband', she sighed and walked towards him.

"Do you think your plan is going to work?" Danny asked scratching the back of his head

"I sure hope so," Ember said while she went through her suitcase

"What are you looking for?" Danny asked while he watched her

"Something…." She mumbled quickly putting something in her pocket, "Now! Since I clearly didn't tell you about everyone…. I should probably make sure the Tucker problem never happens again. I've told you about everyone except for Paulina and Dash" Ember said standing up and kicked her suitcase closed, "I'll start with Paulina"

"I'm actually curious on what happened to them," Danny said chuckling softly, "Especially Dash"

"Paulina went all fangirl when you revealed yourself, she was practically worshiping you and wanted to be with you. When you started to date Sam she was jealous and did a lot of crazy things… like a lot!" Ember said raising a brow.

"I can just imagine…." Danny said shaking his head slightly

"She even got worst once Sam broke up with you, she tried to seduce you and would have practically done anything... Like anything, anything" Ember said hinting to what she meant.

"Oh…." Danny's eyes widen slightly while he understood what she meant.

"She repeated her craziness with us and you had enough when we announced our engagement, you told her to back off or else…" Ember said. Danny raised a brow, he was kind of worried what his older self-meant by 'or else', he would have never thought someone would annoy him so much to resort to blackmail.

"What is this…. _Or else?_ " he asked

"I have no idea! I asked you but you simply pushed it aside" she said laughing slightly, "It was kind of interesting seeing you has a bad boy"

"What about Dash?" he asked

"Hm…. I don't really remember much about him…." Ember mumbled trying to think, "You hated his guts and didn't want feel like keeping track of his life"

"Really?" he asked

"Yeah… I think he got some girl pregnant and had to marry her, she later divorced him and works at some fast food restaurant" Ember said smiling at him slightly, "He flip burgers or something"

"Haha! I love it!" Danny shouted laughing

"Alright! Stop laughing and let's get to work" Ember said shaking her head and tapping his cheek, "I want my Danny back"

Ember and Danny flew around the city, they were high enough so the media and their fans wouldn't see them, and they went invisible whenever they had to explore the streets. They spent an hour looking around the city and lucky for him, the city didn't change much in eight years. But they didn't find a thing which would help Danny remember his fight; Ember sighs and started to think she would never get her Danny back.

"Wait…." Ember watched Danny suddenly head towards a hallway, she quickly followed him and turned invisible along with him.

"Do you recognise something?" Ember asked landing beside him

"Kind of… wait…" Danny focused his stare on the hallway, he needed to remember something and to give them something to start on. "I came here... Because I heard some strange noise…." He mumbled closing his eyes and slowly recalling that day.

"Heard what?" Ember asked as she held his arm, "Was it a trap?"

"I landed... And I think…." Danny groans in annoyance and punched the wall, he just wanted to go home and give Ember back her Danny. Ember simply watched him as he continued to hit the wall, she sighs and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Just calm down," Ember said turning him around so he would face her, "You won't be able to think like this"

"UGH!" Danny took a deep breath and try to compose himself, he knew she was right and he needed to calm down. He would usually never get so frustrated like this so easily but with everything that happened... He was just tired of all of this.

"Okay! Let me help… where was this noise coming from?" Ember asked walking ahead of him and looking around the hallway, "Music is my thing! So tell me more about this sound"

"It was like….. a high pitch... If I'm not mistaken…." Danny mumbled while he continued to think, trying to remember anything that could help Ember.

"High pitch... Hm… okay," Ember closed her eyes with her mind going all over the place, she opened them and walked a bit further in the hallway. "I doubt you were too far from here... Maybe someone played the sound to lure you here"

"It wouldn't happen by itself?" Danny asked following her

"I strongly doubt it... there aren't that many things which could make a high pitch sound," Ember said looking back at him, "I pretty sure it was someone... They most likely waited for you to come in sight, played the sound and lured you here. The second possibility is that they played the sound for a while and after that, it's the same has my first theory"

"They probably didn't want to do ahead on the attack?" Danny said while Ember hummed slightly, "What are you doing?"

"Checking how well the sound bounces off of the walls," she said before she returned to her humming

"I'm guessing it's a special hum?" Danny asked smiling slightly; Ember looked back at him while she continued to hum and nodded her head. He simply watched her and suddenly found himself staring at Ember's ass, she had her back turned against him and had a good view.

" _Holy shit…_ " Danny bit down on his button lip while he stared at her ass, he couldn't believe he had never noticed it before. Mind you Ember was too busy trying to rip his head off to show him her ass, and he was too busy sucking her into the thermos to care. " _DAMMIT!_ " Danny quickly came to his senses and looked away, " _You're such a fucking idiot!_ "

"Yeah… the sound bounces off well off of this wall" Ember said turning back to face him, "He or she might have picked this hallway on purpose"

"Oh…" Danny gulped and cleared his voice, he nervously smiled at her and tried to get her ass out of his head.

"You obviously felt for it and landed before they attacked you," Ember said unaware of Danny's perverted thoughts, "Do you remember anything? What they wore?"

Danny looked at Ember and saw she had a light purple hair clip in her hair…. Light purple…

" _Purple… a cape…_ " Danny's eyes widen with his stupid head finally remembering something

"I think it was a light purple hood!" Danny said quickly opening his eyes and his mind thinking of only one ghost, "You don't think its Clockwork?!"

"Why would Clockwork lure you and send you to the future?" Ember asked

"I guess we should ask him," Danny said with a smile, so happy they finally had a lead! Ember smiled she was happy they were one step closer to finding a way to get her Danny back, "We should go right now!"

"How about tomorrow instead?" Ember asked while she went invisible and took flight

"I thought we were on a deadline?" Danny asked following her and flew back to the hotel. Ember looked back while they phased through the ceiling and arrived at their room, "Ember?"

"Danny… I know we're on a deadline but you're my husband…. I can't even be with you anymore because you're not him! Do you even know how much this hurts me?! I see the man I love but he doesn't love me!" Ember said as she felt tears forming, "Just…. It's fine"

"I'm sorry, Ember" Danny mumbled while he watched Ember head to the bathroom. He sighed and just went through his things, he moved some stuff around and saw a journal. Danny went to the desk and opened the journal and went to the more recent entry, he shook his head slightly seeing his handwriting didn't change.

" _Today is the big day! In just, a few hours Ember will be my wife and she'll be with me forever… well, she already with me 24/7 so it wouldn't be a major difference. It's hard to believe a simple conversation over a rooftop could lead to this! I thought Sam was the girl meant for me but clearly, I was wrong! I can't believe I stupid I was to ever date her or to even try to save that train wreck of a relationship! The only thing I'm thankful for that relationship was that it gains Ember's attention and started my relationship with her… Ember will always be the woman for me and I don't care that she dead or alive. I can't wait until we tie the knot and be husband and wife... It's going to be a hard year but I have something special planned for her. I'm going to surprise her when her tour brings her to Paris, I already know she'll love it and be surprised as hell! Oh! And of course the honeymoon is something I'm looking forward to…. I'm pretty sure we won't leave the room too often._ " Danny blushed while he drops the journal on the floor, he couldn't believe his older self was thinking like this… did every man think like this when they were about to get married?

"Okay... That's enough of that" Danny said putting the journal back into his or his older self's suitcase, "I wonder if there more videos of me?"

Danny returned to the desk and opened the laptop, he saw it was password protected with the wallpaper being of Ember at one of her concerts. She was standing on stage and was lip locked with her Danny, the lights shined a light pink while the crowd cheered on.

"Password protected…. hm?" Danny mumbled trying to think what Ember's password could be.

" _Maybe... DannyXEmber?_ " Danny types his theory and waited.

"And I'm in!" He said smiling and shaking his head and the predictable password Ember had chosen, "Okay… let see... Danny Phantom?"

Danny immediately saw thousand of videos showing up, he couldn't decide which one to choose let alone his utter shock.

" _Danny Phantom visits children hospital?_ " Danny moves the mouse and clicked on the video, he waited for it to lead and started to watch. He saw his older self-walking in a children hospital and playing with some of the kids, and naturally, Ember was beside him doing the same.

 _Video_

"I can't believe you're here!" a little girl shouted while she held Ember's hand, "I really love your songs!"

"Thank you, sweetheart," Ember said bending down and picking up the little girl, "What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"Hm…. A singer! Just like you!" the little girl shouted hugging Ember around the neck.

"You'll be the best singer ever," Ember said softly hugging her back

"Danny!" a group of boys shouted jumping around him, "Can you show us your powers?!"

"You got it! Little man!" Danny said going down on one knee with his hand facing up, "Now! Be careful"

The children watch Danny as he formed an ice cube in his hand, he smiled at the children as he formed the ice into a dog, then a cat, Spiderman, a guitar, and of him. The children awed in amazement and a few touched it, they laugh while Ember smiled at them.

"You're so good with kids," Ember said wrapping her hand around his waist as he stood up, "A real natural"

"And so are you," Danny said smiling at her

"Can you imagine kids of our own" she whispered into his ear while the kids watched them

"I'm looking forward to it, my sweet rockstar" Danny smiled, he placed his hand under her chin and kissed her straight on the lips.

"EW!" the boys shouted looking at each other

"AW!" the girls shouted, on the other hand, seeing the cute couple and hope they would find their prince charming one day.

 _End of video_

"What did they say?" Danny mumbled noticing his older self and Ember whispering

"Hey! Danny what are you doing?!" Ember asked walking out of the bathroom and seeing Danny on her computer, "HEY!"

"Oh! Sorry!" Danny quickly closes the laptop and sat up, "I just wanted to see more videos about my older self"

"I…. ugh! It's fine" she's said and going to her suitcase, "I guess I have to change my password now"

"Sorry about that," Danny said taking clothing from last night from the closet

"It's alright…. Just ask nex time" she said

"Okay," he replied. Danny smiled slightly and went into the bathroom, Ember waited for him to close the bathroom door as she took out a photo from one of the pockets from her suitcase.

" _Danny…. Where did you go?_ " Ember sighs softly while she held a photo in her hand, she gently places her finger on Danny's image holding her in his arms while she kissed him on the cheek. She missed him deeply and she wanted to have him back, she did care for fourteen-year-old Danny because she wouldn't have her Danny without him after all.

"Hm…. Ember?" Ember quickly looked up and hide the photo

"Yeah?" she asked

"Do you really think Clockwork can help?" Danny asked turning the lights off and walking towards the bed. "We're going to have to use my parent's portal," he said sitting down on his side of the bed.

"Sounds like a good plan…" she said sadly looking away from him, knowing this man who looked like her dear Danny and yet wasn't him.

"Are you alright?" Danny asked looking at her

"It's fine…." Ember mumbled, she got up and lay down on the bed and stared at the ceiling with the photo hiding behind her back, "I'm just tired"

"Alright…. Are you sure nothing wrong?" he asked watching Ember turned her back against him

"Yeah… just nothing…." Ember mumbled softly with her eyes looking at the photo

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for A broken wife

 **End**


	6. A broken wife

**Mr. McLain**

 **A broken wife**

Shout out to Mr King, Miss Angel1000

(Short chapter this time)

" _L'amour?_ " Ember shook the box of what seems to be chocolate, she was given this gift from Kitty who simply told her not to use them all in one night. Ember opened the box and saw a heart shape chocolate inside, she quickly read the underside of the box which told which chocolate had what. "Oh! Nuts" she mumbled taking the chocolate and eating it. She took another chocolate and read the back of the box and read the description, " _Our special liquor we help you in your sex life…._ "

" _Wh…_ " Ember looked down at the chocolate she had in her hand, " _Oh shit…._ "

Ember put the box down along with the chocolate she hadn't finished, she was started to get worried and for good reasons. Kitty had told her about these special chocolates you could only get in the Ghost Zone, they 'helped' whoever ate the chocolate in their sex life.

 _15 minutes later_

"Hey baby" Danny moved in his sleep and felt something heavy on his chest, he opened his eyes and was surprised to see Ember staring at him with a very kinky expression on her face. "How about we get…. Kinky" she whispered.

"What?" Danny tried to push Ember back but he was suddenly pushed back behind against the bed, "Ember? What are you doing?!"

"What am I doing?" Ember whispered as she nibbled on his ear, which sent shivers down his spine….. he was actually enjoying this. "You want me to don't you…." She said kissing him on the lips.

" _Oh, my gosh…. She wants to have sex…._ " Danny tried to push her back but his body didn't listen to him, his body wanted to have this... It wanted to have sex with Ember! Should he? She was willing after all... No that wouldn't be right! He would technically be cheated on…. Well, himself.

"I know you want it" Ember whispered into his ear as she licked his neck, "Just give in, baby pop"

Danny bit down on his lip trying not to enjoy Ember's kisses, his mind didn't want it but his body did! He felt Ember stop from her French kiss and suddenly took his shirt off, he stared at her and her kinky gaze and saw she was also going to take her own shirt off.

"No!" Danny shouted quickly pulling her shirt back down, "Stop this!"

"Oh…" Ember smiled and misunderstood his intentions, she took one of his hand and place it on her breast. Danny's eyes widen with his jaw dropping, he couldn't believe he was touching Ember freaking McLain's breast?!

" _It's soft….._ " Danny shook his head and was kicking himself, he couldn't give in these weird needs! He had to stay strong and stop Ember, she was technically cheating on his older self and his teenage self wouldn't like this guilt on his conscious.

"Stop this Ember…. This isn't right!" Danny said trying to push her back, "You're going to cheat on him… my older self…. Your Danny!"

"Come on, hot stuff" Ember whispered as she bit his lip

" _Hot stuff?!_ " Danny couldn't believe his hears... It felt strange that Ember called him hot stuff. He's mother would call him handsome sometimes but this felt strange... Ember found him hot…. Most likely handsome.

"You think I'm hot?" he mumbled

"Dipstick... Look in a freaking mirror" she said before she locked lips with his. Ember continued to kiss him and moved down his body, she kissed his chest, his stomach, and was simply moving down even more. Danny had to stop this! He wasn't ready… he couldn't do this... he needed to stop this! Danny bit down on his lip and pushed Ember off of the bed, he quickly got up and back away with his back hitting the wall.

"Ember! Just come back to your sense!" Danny shouted while Ember stood up and rub her head, "Look at yourself! You're going to cheat on your husband!"

"I... Oh my gosh..." Ember said covering her mouth with wide eye, "You're right..."

"Ember…" Danny whispered

"I'm so sorry" Ember mumbled covering her mouth with her hand and looking away, "I… I…."

"Ember…," Danny mumbled. Ember shook her head and quickly ran to the bathroom, she closed the door and leans against it. Ember tried to hold back her tears but her broken heart was too overwhelming, she broke into tears and slide down the door.

"Where are you….?" Ember whispered trying to whip some tears away, "Danny…."

"Ember," Danny said knocking on the bathroom door, "We should talk about this"

"I don't want….. I can't even look at you anymore" Danny heard from the other side of the door. Danny sigh and glance away, he knew this was hard for her and there was nothing he could do about it. The only thing he could do was to console her…. And try to get her life back to normal.

"Can you let me in?" he asked. Danny waited for a few minutes but the door didn't open, he went intangible and phased through the bathroom door. He looked down and saw Ember in a small ball as she cried, she wasn't the brave and fearless Ember he knew….. but just a simply heartbroken wife.

"Ember…." He mumbled as he crouched down beside her, "Please talk to me"

"I... I ..." she mumbled

"Ember… I'm sorry all of this happened" he said placing his hand on her shoulder, "You're feeling the same pain…. The pain you felt when you were alive"

"I wanted to find happiness... I didn't have it when I was alive... Why can't I be happy?!" Ember asked as she lowered her hands from her face.

"I want you to have happiness," Danny said with a sad gaze, "Everyone should have it in their lives"

"I'm sorry... About the sex…" Ember mumbled while she looked away from him

"It's alright," Danny said smiling at her

"It's just…. Whenever I look at you…." She mumbled as tears started to fall

"Ember..." he mumbled

"I'm sorry… I just can't handle this anymore! I can't handle this anymore….. I just want to have my Danny back... I just can't!" Ember shouted as she held her hand on her forehead as tears fell down her cheeks, "I can't... I can't…."

"Ember" Danny went down on the ground with her, he felt horrible for her, she just wanted to have her husband back and he could tell this was for her. "Please listen…" he said trying to console the broken wife.

"I just want him back….. my life was shit before I died and when I finally find happiness... " Ember mumbled as she held her side and cried, "Why does fate hate me... I finally have happiness and it wasn't to take it away from me…."

"I know… I know…." Danny mumbled passing his hand along her back, "Ember…. I'm so sorry this happened to you"

"Every time... I look at you….. the realisation that you don't love me and yet your in the body of the man I love," she said in tears

"That's not true…." Danny said looking up at her

"What?" Ember whispered with a surprised look

"In the beginning, this was weird and I only saw you as a feo…. But when I finally took the chance to understand you, the pain you suffered and the simplest thing you want that more people take for granted" Danny said as he smiled at her, placing his hand on his and held it. "I understand now…. and I want you to be happy... So if this is my future and if I had the option to change it"

"You would?" she asked while Danny whips some tears away

"No, I wouldn't change it for anything in the world," he said kissing her forehead, "If this is my future... Then I'm happy with it"

" _I want her to be happy... And if the only way for her to be happy is with me?_ " Danny took Ember in his arms and hug her, he smiled and gently stroke her head.

"Do you really want this?!" she asked while she placed her hand on his chest, "A life of me?"

"Yes," he said. Ember parted from him and pushed Danny back, she didn't know how to react with this… he didn't admit he loved her, he only said he wanted to be involved with her life….. she didn't hear the words she wanted to hear….. what her heart wanted to hear.

"Danny…" she mumbled

"Hey! Cheer up!" Danny said placing a comforting hand around her, "We're one step closer…. We're going to get everything back to normal, alright?"

"Alright…," Ember said with a smile

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Clockwork

 **End**

* * *

Diva180: Danny is in the middle of season 3, he doesn't know it but the asteroid will happen sooner than he thinks **.**

Guys! If I didn't use your suggestion in the chapter its because I'll probably use it later on


	7. Clockwork

**Mr. McLain**

 **Clockwork**

Shout out to Pacman Fangirl10, Kingoftheworld and Ghosttaco (Hazel)

"Hey, Ember!" Danny shouted while he sat down near the desk and opened Ember's laptop, "Did you change the password yet?"

"No," Ember said pulling her shirt down. Danny nodded his head and entered her computer once more, he quickly went to YouTube and search up more videos about himself.

" _Okay... So far my future self is a superhero, my secret is out, the world is practically worshiping me, I'm rich, married to Ember, and still, the same guy that I am now… well, personality wise_ " Danny took a deep breath while he recalled every important information of his life. He sighs and saw many videos like always, some were of him shaking hands with some world leaders, other were more of his charity work, but the one that really caught his eye was his proposal.

"Danny! Hurry up we should go…. What are you watching?" Ember asked leaning in closer to the screen, "Oh…. The proposal"

"The cameraman terrible" Danny said since he could clearly tell the camera man was hidden somewhere and was secretly filming them.

"I wanted to kill him," Ember said with a straight face while she watched the video, "I would have too…"

"Dam…." Danny mumbled with his eye twitching slightly, "Isn't that a bit…. Dark?"

"Seriously?!" Ember said raising a brow at him, "I wanted to rip your head before! And you're saying that was dark of me?!"

"Good point," he said

 _Video_

"The rumours have been confirmed! Danny Phantom and Ember McLain have announced their engagement!" the anchor woman said with a big smile on her face while a photo of the engaged couple showed on screen, "We only await their announcement of the big day!"

"Now! Now! Calm down, Vivian!" the male anchor said laughing slightly at his partner

"How can I calm down?! The most eligible bachelor is taking, Marcus!" Vivian said hitting his chest, "I already know! The there a lot of women crying over this announcement and of course men too!"

"I love watching the proposal!" Marcus said

"It's so romantic!" Vivian shouted while Marcus tried to calm her down, "Let's watch it again!"

"Did you have fun?" Danny asked while he sat down on their rooftop, "I tried my best"

"It was the best date ever! And we're even here… on our rooftop" she said sitting beside him. Ember smiled and leans against his shoulder, she simply recalled the beautiful evening she had. Danny had brought her to the mall and followed her to all the stores she wanted, even Victoria Secrets which he hated with a passion. They went to see a movie she wanted, a very nice dinner, an evening flight and now they were here. On the very rooftop, they had met all those years ago and they're weren't interrupted thanks to Danny's many tricks's to get rid of the press and fans.

"It's almost perfect," Danny said moving his hand to his pocket

"Almost? I think it's perfect" she said looking at him with a confused look, "Are you still mad because we spent an hour in Victoria secret….. I couldn't choose between bras okay! And don't start saying you don't care about what I wear!"

"It's not that," Danny said laughing slightly and shaking his head

" _What's with her and sex_ " Danny laugh a bit more, he simply took a deep breath and mentally prepared himself. He smiled and went down on one knee as he looked into her eyes, he took the box out of his pocket and opened it. A beautiful 7.0 crate diamond with a beautiful design on the side of the ring, the ring was large enough she saw they're initial engraved along with a heart.

"I know you're not big on rings….. but…." Danny smiled and nervously pulled the ring back, "Ember, I never knew my life could be this happy... I never thought I would ever find a woman like you! And when you took the time to talk to me on this very rooftop…. That was the best moment in my life and I couldn't be thankful. So what I'm saying…. Is…. Ember-!"

Danny suddenly fell on his back with Ember locking lips with him, she quickly wraps her arms around his neck and brought him deeper into the kiss. She couldn't believe he was proposed to her! And it was about freaking time too! Ember knew Dani, Valerie, Jazz, and his parents wouldn't stop bugging him about tieeing the knot, and she thought he never get around on asking but clearly she was wrong.

"Is that a yes?" Danny asked parting from her slightly, "Or a no?"

"You're such a moron!" Ember said kissing him again and placing her hands on his jawline, "Of course it's a yes... It's been a yes ever since we took the moment to talk on this rooftop"

"Ember!" Danny smiled the biggest smile in his entire life, he sat up and went on his knees and took the ring out of its box. Ember couldn't believe it! She always wanted to have this moment and never thought she would when she was alive, but here it was... She was about to have an engagement ring and from the man she loves.

"Perfect fit" Ember whispered while Danny placed the ring on her finger, "It's just perfect…"

"I can't believe it... You're actually wearing my ring" Danny said holding her hands and staring at the ring, "You actually want to marry me…."

"I'm the one who should be in shock," Ember said looking up from her ring and placing her hand on his cheek, "I can't believe you want to marry me…"

"I guess we were both shock," Danny said placing his hand on Ember's cheek as well

"I love you, Danny," Ember said giving him a peck on the lips, "I love you so much... You are the world to me"

"And I love you more," Danny said giving her peck in return, "I will always be by your side no matter what…. Just like the promise I made to you"

"AH! I could watch it all day!" Vivian shouted while Marcus shook his head

"We'll be right back," he said

 _End of Video_

" _And you've kept it_ " Ember smiled tenderly at the video and one of the best nights of her life, she looked down and sigh at the sight of her engagement and wedding rings.

"So…. Should we go?" Danny asked sitting up and closing the laptop

"Yeah we should," Ember said smiling slightly. Danny and Ember didn't speak much as they flew in the air, they simply stayed quiet until they arrived at Fenton's works. Danny landed and turned intangible in order to phase through the house like he usually does, so his parents wouldn't know about his secret but this was a simply force of habit.

"Danny? I wouldn't do that if I was you" Ember said quickly stopping him

"Why?" he asked turning visible

"You're parents added a little….. kick to their ghost shield and if you get electrocuted... Well, you'll be knocked out for a week" Ember said with a smile while Danny's eyes widen. He never thought his parents would invent such technology, "It's better if you knock and besides they'll be happy to see you"

"Is my dad still a… moron?" Danny asked raising a brow

"He still the ham-loving guy! So you should be fine" Ember said chuckling slightly. Ember knocked on the door, Danny's parents made sure the barrier wouldn't shock her along with a few selected ghost they trusted. A young woman with long white hair with her left eye covered by it, she smiled at the two and fixed her white T-shirt and jeans.

"Oh! Hey, Hazel!" Ember said smiling at the young woman, "I didn't know you were working today?"

"They needed me so…" she said letting the two inside, "Better hurry before someone sees you"

"Is Jack or Maddie here?" Ember asked closing the door once Danny entered

"Maddie shopping but Jack's downstairs," Hazel said moving some of her hair back, "And Jazz is being Jazz"

Danny walked away from the two and looked at the pictures hanging on the wall, they were in a perfect row nex to each other just like a timeline of his life. He saw what he assumed was when he saved the world, nex to it was him on some several tv shows, and beside that one was of him having a drink with some of the world leaders from the wedding.

"Why aren't you talking?" Hazel asked and catching Danny a bit off guard

"So… Jack downstairs?" Ember said quickly covering for Danny and taking his hand, "We'll see him"

"Alright," she said watching the two leave and found Danny's attitude a bit strange, "See you later…."

"Who was she?" Danny whispered while they went down the stairs

"Your parents' assistant" Ember whispered back seeing Jack near the table with some gadgets spread all over the table, "She helps out whenever they need it"

"Ember!" Jack shouted running towards them and giving them a bear hug, "It's so nice to see you!"

" _Dad?!_ " Danny expected his father to be much older than he thought, but he simply wore his typical jumpsuit since he was in the lab, his hair was greyer and his face looked older.

"Danny!" Jack said slapping his back and making his son cough slightly, "How is the honeymoon going? Why are you two here?"

"I actually forgot something in my realm," Ember said smiling at him, "And I want to get it"

"Say no more! Happy wife, happy life! Right, Ember?!" Jack said nudging her and laughing some more

"You got that right!" Ember said laughing as well while she walked towards the portal. Danny smiled and laugh slightly as well, he walked towards the portal and saw it had been upgraded. It wasn't bulky or sticking out of the wall so much, it was thinner and was actually hidden behind the wall. "I'll let you know when we're done, alright?" she said

"Sounds good" Jack replied

"Thanks, dad," Danny said smiling

"Alright… here you go" Jack said pushing a button with the portal opening, "Have fun you two!"

"Thank you!" Ember quickly kissed his cheek and entered the portal.

"Thanks, Dad! We appreciate it" Danny said smiling at his father before going ghost and jumping in. Danny flew out of the other end and looked back to see the portal closing right behind him, he was happy to see the Ghost Zone hadn't changed much.

"Why did he close the portal?" Danny asked

"Stopping the bad ghost to get out," she said flying towards Clockwork's realm

"And how will we get out?" Danny asked following her

"It's a special gadget your parents give us! It's like a phone which notifies him that we want to leave the Ghost Zone" she said.

"Ember!" Ember looked back and saw Kitty and Johnny, she sighs since she didn't want to handle this right now. Kitty hadn't changed much compared to Ember, she kept her biker look but changed her hair style, his hair was shaved on the side and was pulled into a ponytail. She got some piercings on her eyebrow and lip, and Johnny cut his hair short and wore black leather jackets.

"Hey, girl! We're kind of in a rush… can't really talk much" Ember said taking Danny's hand, "We can talk later"

"Why aren't you in your hotel room and banging your man?!" Kitty asked smiling at her best friend

"Bitch! I told you I don't have time! Talk you later" Ember said quickly pulling Danny away and flying, "And my sex life is none of your business!"

"Bitch!" Kitty shouted smiling and shaking her head

"Isn't she going to mad at you?" Danny asked flying out of view of Kitty and Johnny, "You just called her a bitch?"

"Danny… when girls are best friend they call each other bitches and all of that! We know we don't mean it and it's for fun…. I guarantee you'll find others like me" Ember said laughing and letting his hand go.

 _Clockwork's realm_

"Hm…" Clockwork placed his hand under his chin while he moved strange white orbs around, "This should do…."

"Clockwork!" Danny shouted while he landed with Ember

"I've been expecting you two," Clockwork said moving his staff with the orb disappearing, "And I know why you're here"

"Can you fix it?" Ember asked walking towards him, "I want my Danny back…. Where is he?"

"I don't know" Clockwork replied to the shock of Ember and Danny, "Hard to believe but this I don't know"

"You know everything!" Danny said picking his jaw from the ground, "How can you not know?!"

"This ghost is powerful! It's probably using some kind of power to hide from me" Clockwork explained while turning into a baby, "I have no idea how this mind switch happens"

"Can you fix it?" Ember asked

"No" Clockwork replied and shook his head, "Only the caster can undo this"

"You can't help us…." Ember whispered glaring at him

"There's nothing I can do," Clockwork said shaking his head at them

"Thanks for nothing!" Ember said coldly before flying off

"Ember! Wait!" Danny shouted quickly following her and leaving Clockwork alone. Clockwork turned around and opened a viewing orb with his hand, he smiled and watched the two leaving the Ghost Zone and head home.

"They came to see you... As expected" Moirai said flying towards the master of time

"Moirai… what is the ghost of fates doing here?" Clockwork asked turning to his older partner in maintaining the timeline, "I thought we agreed to watch from our own realm?"

"We did…" Moirai said watching the orb and more importantly Danny and Ember returning home, "But I wanted to know your opinion on this"

"This foolish test you're insisted on doing?!" Clockwork asked turning to him, "I've told you already! Regardless the timeline, the events that follow, or statues of Ember and Danny! There are destined to be together in this timeline and every single one that could be!"

"I want to prove this theory of yours myself! Isn't this why you allowed me to do this test on them? Because you are confident they would still fall in love with each other?" Moirai asked frowned slightly and clinching his fist at him.

"Do not doubt me!" Clockwork said glaring at Moirai, "I agree to allow you to test them and they're going to pass your test! Once they've completed your test you send him back and release the other one"

"We are very different from each other, Clockwork," Moirai said glaring at him, "But I keep my word"

"You'll see how powerful love can be," he said closing the orb with his hand, "Something you should have seen long ago"

"They haven't passed my test completely, Clockwork! It's going to happen very soon and then! We'll see how powerful love is" Moirai said glaring at the master of time before leaving.

 _Hotel room_

Danny flop on the bed and simply stared at the ceiling and was simply thinking back to what Clockwork had told him, he had nothing to do with this... Clockwork had nothing to do with this problem of his…. So how is he supposed to get back to his own time?

" _The future... My future_ " Danny sigh and turned to his side, he never liked the idea of thinking about his future ever since the incident with Dan. But seeing how wonderful his life will turn out to be… he was actually looking forward to it… he was excited about it.

" _Fame… fans… wealth… and a wife…._ " Danny suddenly wondered about the only rich man he knew, he never realised but he didn't ask about the fruit loop or what happened to him.

"Goodnight" Danny looked back seeing Ember settle down beside him, she yawned and turned on her side as well.

"Ember wait!" Danny said tapping her arm and turning on his back before sitting up, "Whatever happened to Vlad?"

"Vlad?" Ember sat up as well and looked at him, "He tried to blackmail the planet during the asteroid and the world was going to give in, but Vlad wasn't able to stop the asteroid"

"What was his plan?" he asked

"He was going to make the asteroid intangible but the asteroid itself was immune and he failed! So you got the idea of turning the planet intangible and clearly, it worked... Vlad just disappeared into space at the moment. There rumours in the Ghost Zone that Vlad has returned and wants to redeem himself to the world and you! Right now he hasn't made his move... But if the rumours are true he will at some point." Ember said smiling slightly seeing Danny face's lit up slightly hearing Vlad's fate.

"Serves him right!" Danny said laughing slightly, "What happened to his money?"

"Well once the world found out who he really was... His stocks didn't do so well and lost his fortune" she said laying back down, "If he ever comes back! He'll be bankrupt and poor"

"Haha! Thanks" Danny said laying back down and placing his hand on her, "Thank you…"

"You already thanked me," she said smiling having his hand on her

"For dealing with me until now…. the constant questions and handling this itself! I know how important weddings and honeymoons are for a couple... It's the fist chapter for the rest of their lives after all"

"Very true," Ember said moving her hand from his and gently placing it on his cheek, "That's very true…"

" _Why is my heart beating so fast_ " Danny gulped slightly and looked down at her hand on his cheek, his eyes moved to her beautiful face, how her hair gracefully fell onto the side of the bed. " _Shit… Danny…. You're falling in love with her…. No…. wait…. I have to accept this…._ " He sat up and moved closer to her.

"Danny?" Ember whispered watching him, "Are you alright?"

" _I can't tell her…. Not right now at least... She can't know how I feel about her_ " Danny simply closed his eyes and kissed her on the lips, Ember couldn't believe her eyes! He was kissing her on his own free will, he wasn't forced to kiss her because of a fan or the press… he was kissing her because he wanted too. Ember sat up and placed her hand on the back of his head as she returned the kiss, she felt Danny's hand wrap around her and brought her deeper into the kiss. Danny eventually parted from her and looked into her green eyes and red cheeks,

"Goodnight," Danny said smiling at her and parting from her

" _He kissed me… and yet he didn't say those three words_ " Ember smiled and watched him lay down on the bed and turning on his side, " _This should be enough right? I should be happy with the kiss... I should... I… I …. I can't... I want him to say it…._ "

"Goodnight," Ember said

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for The final test

 **End**

* * *

Ember is right! I'm exactly like Ember and Kitty with by bestie! Who else does it?!

They didn't have sex! Danny (14) wouldn't do something like that because he considered it as cheating on his older self, and Ember clearly saw how he reacted when she had the chocolate and she doesn't want to put him through it again.

 **Remember!** Mr McLain and the Remember series have **no association** with each other at all! I did mention I would use small bites of both series just like Ember's background, Moirai's box, the drunken sex night (Only mentioned), and Moirai's involvement with this story. This is why Moirai is free and Rhea isn't the Ghost of Fate, remember Mr McLain isn't a part of Remember series or Unexpected. There will be third addition to Remember series but its planned after Lovestruck, you've all voted on which order you wanted the upcoming stories to be.

please keep reviewing and showing your support! I greatly appreciate it! And don't stop with your suggestions because I do use them! Your suggestions help me make this story better and to your liking.


	8. The final test

**Mr. McLain**

 **The final test**

"It's time" Moirai smiled and quietly phased through the bedroom and saw Danny checking out more video about himself, he smiled in his indivisible statutes, he floated towards him and moved closer.

" _Will Ember save you at the cost of her own powers?_ " Moirai smiled and placed his hand on Danny's side, he moved his hand away and simply waited for the right moment. Danny mumbled to himself while he scrolls through the videos, he was waiting for Ember to return from a meeting with her producer about her world tour and he had nothing to do until she came back.

" _Ember McLain! Number one greatest pop and rocker singer_ " Danny read while he moved down some of the articles and videos online, "Wow! And she has so many songs! Many of them being in the top 10"

" _Ow…_ " Danny looked down at his side and felt a sharp pain, he lifted his shirt and saw the huge scar on his stomach starting to burn. Danny held his side and tried to handle this intense pain, he carefully sat up from his chair and went to the bathroom in order to get a better look.

"What's going on…," Danny mumbled seeing the scar being surrounded in a green light; he looked around the bathroom and hope he would find something to ease the pain. But he was in a hotel and there wouldn't be medication, he wasn't too sure why he was looking in the first place. Danny clenched down on his teeth as the pain became more intense, he suddenly fell on his knees and held onto the counter.

" _It hurts so much…_ " Danny whimpered laying on the ground and feeling the scar practically burning him from the inside out, he wanted to die... The pain was too much that tears were falling down his cheeks.

"Danny?" Ember shouted while she closed the door, looking around the room for him when her eyes saw Danny on the bathroom floor. "DANNY!" Ember quickly went on the ground and touched his shoulder when Danny shouted in horrible pain, she quickly pulled her hand back and noticed his scar was glowing a bright green. She moved her hand closer to him and never moving her gaze from the scar, she noticed the scar would glow and Danny would shout in horrible pain whenever she moved closer to him.

"It… hu…. Hurts so… much…." Danny managed to mumble through intense pain he was feeling

"Danny…" Ember covered her mouth and didn't know what to do, she couldn't really call an ambulance since his original wound wasn't a human cause.

" _Ember… Calm down! I have to call Jack and Maddie… they can help me like before_ " Ember took a tried to calm down and quickly searched for a phone. She smiled and took the phone, she was about to call Jack and Maddie when she felt a ghostly presence.

"Hello, Ember McLain" Ember drop the phone and turned around, she saw a ghost similar to Clockwork but this one wore a black cloak instead of a purple, his eyes were much redder and colder. His cloak was held by a purple stone and had a large clock on his chest just like Clockwork, "I believe I can help you"

"Who are you?" Ember asked

"Moirai" he replied landed near them, "And I can help you and Danny! I know what's causing this pain and how to send teenage Danny back to his own time and getting your Danny back"

"What's happening…." Ember asked looking up at the mysterious ghost

"Teenage Danny is simply suffering from a side effect" Moirai lied and watching Ember clinging to Danny, "I can stop this! But it would be pointless because teenage Danny will return to his own time in three days"

"Please! I don't want to see him in pain!" Ember pleaded

"But there a catch!" Moirai quickly corrected her, "I can stop this pain but you'll have to give something to me! As payment!"

"What do you want…." She asked

"I want your singing voice," Moirai said smiling at her and knew what she cared the most, "You wouldn't be able to sing, and you can kiss your music career goodbye!"

"My singing voice…." Ember mumbled in utter shock, she looked down at Danny and the pain he was in…. he wouldn't be in this pain for long…. She couldn't give up her music… she just couldn't.

" _She's going to pick her music_ " Moirai simply waited and knew Ember was debating over the two, " _Love is weak!_ "

" _I can't give up my music…. But…_ " Ember placed her hand on Danny's cheek and watched him wrench in pain, she quickly moved her hand away and felt some tears forming, " _I can't bare to see him like this… even if my Danny won't suffer from this pain…. Danny is Danny and I don't care if his fourteen or twenty-two…._ "

"I can stop the pain but you'll have to give up your singing voice! Forever!" Moirai shouted glaring at her and knew how important music was to Ember.

"I choose Danny!" Ember said standing up and glared at him, "I choose Danny!"

"You want to give up your music? Your career? Your life long dream? For him?!" Moirai asked in shock, he couldn't believe Ember was choosing Danny over her music. "You will get your Danny back in three days! Why would you give up your music for a teenager?" he asked glaring at her and trying to talk some sense into her.

"I'm well aware of this! I wouldn't be able to handle seeing Danny in pain for three days!" Ember shouted pushing the mysterious ghost back, "I don't care if its teenage Danny or my Danny! I never want to see either Danny in such horrible pain! I've seen it once with my Danny... And I never want to see it ever again! So yes! I want to give up my singing voice if its means Danny wouldn't suffer anymore!"

"You're a fool!" Moirai shouted pushing her to the side, he opened his hand with a small white orb forming in his hand. He pushed the orb onto Danny's scar and waited for the green light to disappear, Danny's pain immediately stop and his suffering as well. Ember sighs in relief and gently touched his arm, she smiled when she didn't see Danny in pain.

"Danny…." Ember whispered placing her hand on his cheek, "Thank goodness"

"You, stupid girl!" Moirai shouted

"Just do it!" Ember shouted back going towards him, "Take your fucking payment!"

"I lost!" Moirai shouted and disappeared. Ember stared in confusion, she thought Moirai was going to take her voice like he said… but he simply left without taking his payment.

"He…" Ember quickly sang a few notes and was relieved that she still had her singing voice, "Why didn't he take it….?"

"Why did you choose me?" Danny asked opening his eyes

"Danny!" Ember quickly went down beside him, she placed his head on her knee and gently stroke his cheek.

"Ember… why didn't you save your voice?" he asked blinking slightly and stared up at her, "You could have lost your music career…"

"Because I care about you too," Ember said smiling at him and placed her hand on his cheek, "I care about twenty-two-year-old Danny, and fourteen-year-old Danny too"

" _Just say it…._ " Danny slowly sat up while Ember helps him, he turned around and stared into her beautiful green eyes. Her eyes of hatred were long gone and was simply filled with love, her eyes were meant for him and only him.

"Ember…," Danny said nervously looking away

"Yes?" Ember asked

"I…." Danny gulped and held his hand into a fist, he took a deep breath and tried to think of a way to say it. He had never said those words before, he heard stories about guys making some speech before they said those words.

" _I'm over thinking this…._ " Danny shook his head slightly

"I love you," he said

"I guess we should... Wait…. What did you say?" Ember asked with her eyes widening in shock, "What did you say…"

"I love you," he said again smiling slightly

"You do…." Ember asked

"I do... And I'm looking forward to having you in my future" Danny said moving his hand closer to her, "It took me awhile... But I love you"

"Hm…. You already know I love you" Ember said smiling at him

"You love the older me," he said looking away

"In the beginning yes" Ember said holding his hand and moving in closer, "But during these crazy days…. I got to fall in love with the teenage you all over again"

"I can't wait to fall in love with you," he said holding her hand tightly, "And to experience everything you've told me about"

"You have no idea how much those words means to me..." Ember said kissing his cheek

"Ember... I know this is hard for you... but can you tell me about the scar?" Danny asked quickly noticing Ember's smile disappear and being replaced by guilt, "Please..."

"This won't be easy..." Ember whispered

 _Moirai's realm_

"Dammit!" Moirai mumbled clenching his fist while he observed his orb, he watched his clone disappear and moved his hand over the orb, "She picked him!"

"They passed your test, Moirai," Clockwork said while he floated towards him, "Switch them"

"I despise you! Clockwork!" Moirai said glaring at him, "Of course you knew this would happen! Ember choosing to Danny over what she cared the most!"

"Keep you word!" Clockwork said narrowing his eyes at him, "Send them back!"

"I will send him back and free the other" Moirai said opening his hand with a strange smoke turning around in the palm of his hand, and having a box appearing in his hand. "Is there anything else you want?!" he asked.

"How long will it take?" Clockwork asked

"A day….. I need some time to gather enough power to switch their souls" Moirai said looking down at the box with Ember's Danny trap inside, "Now get out!"

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for The anniversary

 **End**

* * *

Pacman Fangirl10: I've read them and I like them! I'll consider it that's for sure, and let you all know if there's going to be more DXE.


	9. The anniversary

**Mr. McLain**

 **The anniversary**

Shout out to Lady Sapphire and Kitty Katz

"Well... It was about... A month after the engagement. The world was going nuts like always but even more, because I was marrying you, you have no idea how much people wanted us to tie the knot! Every time we made an appearance people couldn't stop asking about marriage, along with babies, fan art, and of course the fanfiction…. You know how crazy fans can be. No joking! I read this one fanfiction where it was an intense sex scene between us! You made clones and it was a strange threesome... It was very weird… Hm… It's called Lemons I think?" Ember said thinking back, she hunched her shoulders since she didn't really care about those type of things. She did enjoy the fan art their fans made for them and the fanfictions, but the lemons were very... Uncomfortable.

"I think you're going off topic…," Danny said with a blush

"Oh… Sorry," Ember said rubbing the back of her neck, "Going back to the story…"

"Cute," Danny said chuckling slightly. Ember smiled at him and blushed slightly at his comment, she looked away with her smile disappearing.

"Sam was furious when she learn about our engagement and she went crazy! She went beyond the usually shit she usually pulled, she hated me with a passion and wanted to see me dead and out of her way! She knew you would never be with Paulina, so she thought if I died, you would be overwhelmed with grief and fall back into her arms" Ember explained and sighing some more.

"Why would Sam do such a thing… She a friend… I still find it hard to believe let alone accept this" Danny said looking away with his mind going crazy, "My best friend... We went through a lot during my ghost hunting and before then... So I can't believe she became the woman you're describing."

"I know it must be hard to believe let alone accept," Ember said placing her hand on his, holding it tightly and moving her thumb across his hand. "But when I saw Sam… When we first fought during my concert to take over the world?" she asked blushing slightly at her crazier and younger days.

"Yes I remember," Danny said chuckling and shaking his head, "And I wouldn't have admitted it back then but I really enjoyed your song. I never realised it until now but you sang about your human life, you sang about your death, and the pain you suffered. Your biggest hit is a sad tale and people must have misunderstood the true meaning of your song"

"Stop…" Ember mumbled looking away from him with a bright face, she was a bit embarrassed… No one really understood the true meaning behind her song no one until now that it is. "Stop being fucking cute and adorable... Just shut up…" She said feeling her red hot face.

"Okay. Okay" Danny said

" _Moron… But this is helping…._ " Ember smiled and mentally prepared herself for the worst part of her story.

"We managed to handle her actions until she crosses the line… We were out on a normal date something which was very rare. We only got ice cream… Ice cream when she tried to shoot me with one of your parent's weapon…. Ice cream…" Ember mumbled covering her mouth and tried to hold back her tears.

"Ember…" Danny rubs his hand on her back and tried to comfort her, "Just take your time…."

"It was the newest invention your parents created... This was just before the asteroid… Because right after you revealed your secret they stopped making weapons on destroying or hurting ghost" she said whipping some tears away.

"Some of their weapons were kind of cruel," Danny said thinking back at a few and experience some for himself.

"She stole it from the lab and came after me, you tried to talk some sense into her but she tricked you and place the Spector deflector. She knew without your powers you wouldn't be able to protect me... Clearly, this didn't go as she planned. Originally I was supposed to be alone but you surprised me, she most likely wanted to end me when I was alone. But because you were there she had to improvise, so she resorted to stopping your powers and trying to kill me in front of you." Ember said breathing a bit heavily and trying to hold back her tears and emotions.

"Sam… Would never do this… She knows what the Spector deflector does to me" Danny said in utter shock, unable to believe how his best friend could become this cruel and cold hearted.

"She fired but she didn't expect you jumping in front of me… You pushed me aside and the strange bullet struck you on the side…" Ember said placing her hand on his side with the scar, she felt some tears fall down and lifted his shirt. Danny looked down and felt her fingers move along the massive scars outlines, "What that bullet did… It entered your body like a normal bullet but then it exploded from the inside… That's why the scar is so big… I have no idea what that weapon did but just look at it…"

"I thought it was a cut…." He said placing his hand on her, "Like a knife or sword"

"I didn't invent that weapon, Danny," Ember said moving her hand away and pulling his shirt down, "Whatever that weapon did to you…."

" _I can't do this…._ " Ember covered her mouth and felt tears overflowing, she shook her head as she cried at the horrible memory. Danny simply got closer to her and brought her into a hug, he tried to calm her down but knew it was pointless, all he could do was to try and ease her pain.

"But I'm… well your Danny is still here" Danny said while he held her tighter in his arms

"Because your parents were nearby during the incident… they heard the screams and fighting and rushed towards us. You were on the ground bleeding to death and only inches away from death… you have no idea how badly hurt you were... It was terrible…." Ember said while she buried her face into his chest, as tears continued to fall and her body shaking. "They kept you alive until an ambulance arrived… it was the longest and most painful wait I've ever been through…. I…. I'm done talking about this…"

"I know it must have been painful… but I love you, Ember" Danny said kissing her forehead, "I love you now and I'll love you back in my time"

Ember looked up with a smile on her face, she didn't have to worry about loneliness or the emotions she felt when she was alive, she had Danny who was there to cheer her up, she never felt alone whenever she was with him and whenever he wasn't there beside her. She knew Danny loved her and only her, she felt safe and knew she had found her soul mate.

" _I have to cheer her up…_ " Danny smiled slightly and looked down at her

"So… people write porn? Is that a thing?" Danny asked hoping he could brighten the mood

"Yeah it is…" Ember said whipping some tears away with a smile appearing on her face, "Don't read it"

"Sounds good to me," Danny said chuckling slightly

"Wait… what date are we?" Ember asked standing up when she noticed some balloons floating passed the window, "We're not the twelve are we?"

"Hm… yeah, I think we are" Danny said noticing some balloons as well, "What's going on?"

" _Fuck! I didn't keep track of the days!_ " Ember bit down on her lip seeing the massive festivities down below.

"How could I be so careless…" Ember mumbled seeing a massive Danny Phantom balloon about to pass their window, "I totally forgot it's the anniversary!"

"What's going on?" Danny asked seeing the balloon, "Whoa!"

"I was hoping to get my Danny back before the anniversary of the disasteroid," Ember said rubbing her forehead with her hand, "But I clearly lost track of time and I forget to talk to Tucker…."

"Anniversary…." Danny mumbled

"Its annual celebration" Ember explained closing the curtains quickly, "Amity Park hosts the celebration every year and thousands of people worldwide come to attend, tourist, world leaders, the press, and so much more"

"Do we have to attend?" Danny nervously asked

"Oh! Yes, we do!" Ember said going through her suitcase and taking some clothes, "We were late one year….. yeah... Did not turn out so well…"

"What the hell am I suppose to do?!" Danny asked started to freak out, "I have no idea what to do?!"

"I'll tell you everything I can," Ember said quickly going to the bathroom and changing, "I'll give you a run down of everything! And you'll have to talk to some of your friends… like world leaders friends"

"Shit…" Danny mumbled seeing Ember coming out in a very cute outfit, he watched Ember tie up her hair into her signature ponytail before going to his suitcase. She quickly pulled out a nice shirt and pants, "I'm not going to do well with this…"

"Just put this on," Ember said throwing the clothing to him, "Hurry! There going to be some guy who's about to come here"

"Wait? Why?!" Danny asked taking his shirt off and putting the other one, "Is it bad?"

"Danny! You really have to listen to me! Do exactly what I tell you and try not to be too surprised" Ember said as she helped him with his shirt and buckling his pants, "Oh… sorry, the force of habit…"

"That's fine," Danny said with a blush. Ember quickly fixed his hair and pushed him out of the room and to the lobby, just in time to see a guy with a headset and a clipboard in his arms. Ember smiled at him and followed him to the limousine, she waited until the car started to leave before she pressed the bottom which separated the driver and them.

" _There... He shouldn't hear us_ " Ember took a deep breath and looked at Danny, " _The drive is around fifteen minutes… I have to make this quick_ "

"Okay! Listen carefully and try to keep up! Once the car arrives we are guided by the world leaders of the states, Canada, England, France, and well... Most of Europe. You usually talk to them since your friends with most of them, next you go on stage and make a speech, and after that, we simply enjoyed the party! We'll probably be stopped by the press once your speech is done and we have to answer some of their questions, but besides all of that we should be fine," Ember quickly said and glancing to the window making sure she still had time to explain everything.

"A speech?! I have no idea what to say…" Danny said with his eye twitching slightly. Ember eyes widen, she quickly found some paper and wrote down the speech, she knew her Danny would make. She was lucky since Danny mostly said the same thing every year, she quickly wrote down what he would normally say along with something new.

"I'm writing it down for you right now!" Ember said quickly writing as fast as she could, "Oh! And before I forget anything…. You'll have to stay by me like glue"

"Makes sense I guess…." Danny mumbled seeing people walking around with Danny and Ember merchandise, "Why aren't they freaking out? We're in a limo?"

"They don't know if it's you or a world leader…. And naturally security is really tight because of all the important people attending" Ember said finished the speech and handed it to him, "Don't lose it!"

"It's crazy... The entire city is decorated and people are wearing…." Danny mumbled while he stared out of the window which was tinted for security, "I can't believe it"

"Believe it, babypop," Ember said smiling at him

"This is amazing," Danny said with his eyes moving all around his head, trying to see as much as he could, "Eight years…."

"Well it's my seven," Ember said looking out as well, "For the first year you went with Sam….. she didn't like it too much because it took you away from her, the press, the fans, and well….. everything that you're going to experience today"

"This is going to be a long day" Danny mumbled feeling the limo stop

"We have to be lovey Dovey... It's our honeymoon after all and we're always like this the previous years" Ember said sitting closer to Danny and took his hand, "Just do what I do"

"Got it" Danny mumbled seeing the driver opening the door. Danny took a deep breath and squeezed Ember's hand slightly, seeing the flashing light and hearing the screaming fans. Ember smiled as she exited the car with Danny right behind her, she made sure to stay very close to him and ensured no one would suspect anything. The two waved at the crowd and stopped on occasion for the press to take photos, Ember kissed Danny's cheek and whispered his next actions as they walked down the walkway. They walked a bit and stop once more for more photos, Danny did as he was told, he took Ember and held her against him as he kissed her cheek.

"How's the honeymoon going?!" someone shouted from the press

"What are you doing?!" another person shouted

"What do you think we're doing?!" Ember asked with a smirk, "No need to tell! You all know what we're doing"

"Any kids in the near future?!" someone else shouted while taking photos

"Not at the moment," Danny said with Ember smiling at him and was relieved Danny was handling this so well, "Ember has her world tour after all! And we want to enjoy married life for a while"

" _Nicely said_ " Ember nodded her head and kissed his cheek

"Please this way!" and organise said motion the couple to follow her

"Have a nice day!" Danny shouted pulling Ember and following the woman. The two followed the woman into a private area, she quickly told them about today's schedule and it was exactly what Ember had said. She smiled and left giving Ember the chance to tell him the names of the world leaders attending, she taps his shoulder.

"Yeah?" he asked bending downs lightly

"From what the woman said... Only the world leader of the states, the others will arrive shortly but for now…. his name is President William Horton of the united states but you call him Will. You guys are really good friends; you see him has an older brother…. He's your best friend….. well… world leader wise. You guys to go the bars, hang out, never did golf, though… we had dinner with his with Samantha Horton, Sam for short…. He's pretty much like Tucker" Ember whispered and saw the woman returned, she quickly kissed Danny's cheek and parted from him.

" _This should be easy then…_ " Danny followed the woman and saw a tall man standing near the stage, he wore a grey suit with his short dark brown hair pulled back, he smiled with his brown eyes seeing his best friend.

"Danny!" Will shouted giving him a hug and messing his hair, "how's it going man?!"

"It's going well, Will," Danny said laughing slightly and pushing him back, "How's Sam?"

"She's doing well," Will said smiling at Ember, "She went to the bathroom"

"Does your security team to go the bathroom with her?" Ember asked with a raised brow, "I've always wondered this and never got the opportunity to ask"

"They check the bathrooms for anything suspicious but they wait outside" Will said chuckling and shaking his head, "Well for Sam they do!"

"I wouldn't blame her!" Ember said hitting his shoulder, "Jeez Will!"

"Oh! Danny, your wife is pretty mean to me"Will said chuckling and rubbing his shoulder, "How's married life?"

"It's been great!" Danny said

" _And crazy as hell…._ " He smiled and took Ember's hand

"Alright listen here…" Will said wrapping his arm around Danny's neck and pulling him aside, "The key to a happy marriage is to never go to bed angry, always listen and talk to each other, and enjoy life!"

"Happy wife happy life," Danny said and nodding his head

"You got it!" Will said and nudging him, "Haha! Thanks again for saving the world, bro"

"No problem," Danny said smiling at him

"Okay! Stop bonding! The speech is about to start!" Ember said pushing the two away, "Go Will! Buzz off!"

"I'm going to take your husband out for a beer, Ember" Will say shaking his finger at her, "See you guys later"

"Bye," Danny shouted waving his hand at him. Will wave back and walk towards his seats, he was quickly surrounded by his security and joined his wife along with the other important guest.

"He was awesome!" Danny whispered seeing the master of ceremony speaking, "I can totally see why my older self-sees him as a brother figure! I always wanted an older brother when I was younger!"

"And Will always wanted a brother too" Ember whispered back and shaking her head, "Still have your speech?"

"Yup," Danny said pulling out the paper from before from his pocket, "Do you think I can do this?"

"Yes you can," Ember said kissing his cheek, "Good luck"

" _You can do this Fenton_ " Danny took a deep breath and walked to the stage, he placed his speech on the podium and looked over the massive crowd of people. He looked over the and saw the many stores selling Danny Phantom and Ember McLain merchandise, people wore funny hats, and others were freaking out of being this close to Danny Phantom and his new wife.

"People of the world! Welcome to Amity Park and the anniversary of the disasteroid!" Danny shouted hearing the crowd shout in joy, hearing some whistles and horns. He waited until the crowd calm down and only hear the noise of cameras, "It's been eight years since the disasteroid! And the only reason we are able to celebrate this day is because we worked together! Ghost and Human alike! We worked as one and saved the world, I didn't save the world from the disasteroid... WE all saved the world from the asteroid!"

"But Danny Phantom is the one who brought us together!" Ember said walking next to him and used her power to amplify her voice, "This anniversary is as much for you as is it for us! We are here to celebrate both the world and you!"

"KISS! KISS! KISS!" the crowd shouted and cheering. Ember chuckled and turned to face Danny, she smiled and kissed him on the lips. Danny wrap his arms around her and kissed her back, they immediately heard the crowd cheer even louder. The two parted from each other and saw the blue angels flew over their heads with white, red, and blue smoke in the sky. Danny looked up while he held Ember close to his side, he smiled seeing the confetti and balloons falling down, and the crowd cheering and celebrating. Danny and Ember sat down next to the important guest, they simply watched while every world leader made their speeches and thanked Danny for saving the world.

Five very long hours later

"This is nice," Danny said sitting in a private room and away from the crazy crowd, press, and well the drama of today. Danny was exhausted! The speeches alone were tiring, once the speeches were over Ember and he had to talk to the press, they wandered around the fair and checked It out, they were of course surrounded by fans who wanted photos.

"Finally being alone?" Ember asked while Danny nodded his head, "Thank god this is once a year"

"How did I do?" Danny asked

"Perfect! Exactly like my Danny would do" she said smiling at him, "You've gotten better on this acting"

"Thanks," Danny said chuckling slightly, "I had a lot of opportunities to practice"

"I'm excited to get my Danny back but I'll miss you," Ember said

"You won't miss me for long," Danny said and looked at her, "You're going to stop me and talk to me on the rooftop"

"And I can't wait," she said holding his hand

"Hey!" Tucker said knocking on the door before he entered the room, "How is everything?"

"Good! I'm glad the anniversary is over" Ember said sighing in relief

"That makes two of us," Danny said sighing as well

"So! Tell me what you thought about it" Tucker said sitting beside Danny, "Come on man!"

"Okay!" Danny chuckled and shook his head

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for My dear Danny

 **End**


	10. My dear Danny

**Mr. McLain**

 **My dear Danny**

 _Clockwork's realm_

"Are you ready, Moirai?" Clockwork asked while he glared at him

"I'm ready you, worthless fool," Moirai said glaring back at him

"Don't you dare play one of your tricks!" Clockwork said watching the ghost of fate open a portal, "The observants are watching as well"

"I'm assuming you're coming?" He asked

"Naturally," Clockwork said entering the portal right after him.

 _Hotel room_

"We only have two days…." Ember said while she walked back and forth around the room, "What are we going to do?!"

"I don't know," Danny said while he watched her, "You have your tour… and I don't think I'll be able to fool everyone for long…"

"Ugh!" Ember sighs and sat down on the bed, "What the hell am I going to do…."

"Can't you cancel your tour?" Danny asked sitting beside her

"I can't... I already pushed it back for the wedding and my producer will be furious at me" She said and shaking her head, "I was originally planning to do the tour, make another album and take two years off….. to focus more on us or my Danny"

"We'll find a way," Danny said rubbing his hand along her back, "Don't worry"

"Maybe we can help?" Ember and Danny quickly looked up and saw Clockwork and Moirai, "Danny…"

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Ember shouted and glaring at Moirai

"Explain!" Moirai shouted at Clockwork

"Moirai here wanted to test the two of you! He wanted to see how strong true love can be" Clockwork explained while glaring at Moirai, "He wanted to see if you were going to choose your dream career or love"

"Clearly love! Moron!" Ember shouted and shaking her fist at him

"Moirai is the one who sent your soul to the future" Clockwork explained while Moirai glared at the two, "He knew Ember would naturally choose her Danny over her music, but what if the two switched? There was no risk for her Danny's existence by a stranger would have to suffer"

"My only mistake was to test you two sooner," Moirai said

"Enough!" Clockwork said to him, "You've lost this bet! Now keep your word!"

"Give me fourteen-year-old Danny's soul!" Moirai said

"Moirai will send you home, Danny," Clockwork said smiling at the two while Moirai sighs in annoyance, "And you'll have your Danny back, Ember"

"Can we make this quick?" Moirai asked creating a clone, who looked as annoyed as the original, "I have better things to do"

"Home…" Danny looked at Ember. The two of them wanted this moment for so long and this moment was right now, and they would have never realised these goodbyes would be so hard.

"Danny, your memory will be erased so you won't damaged the timeline" Clockwork said

"Can I say goodbye?" Ember asked looking at him

"Take your time," Clockwork said

"Goodbye, Danny," Ember said smiling at him

"Goodbye, Ember" Danny replied and kissed her cheek

"I'm going to miss you…" she said as she held his hand

"You're going to have your Danny back….." Danny said while he messages her hands

"Are you going to fall in love with me?" she asked

"Of course, I will," Danny said as he brought her into a hug, "Even if my memory of these events are gone... I know I'll fall in love with you"

"Hurry up!" Moirai shouted before receiving a death glare by Clockwork, "They're taking forever, Dammit!"

"I guess I should go," Danny said looking back at Moirai.

"I'm going to enjoy this…." Moirai turned Danny to face him, " _This will hurt a lot!_ "

"Don't move!" Moirai said with his left-hand glowing, "This won't hurt"

"Okay…" Danny mumbled. Moirai smiled and suddenly plunged his hand into Danny's chest, Danny shouted in pain as Moirai pulled teenage Danny's soul. Ember wanted to do something but Clockwork held her back, she could only watch as Moirai play tug of war with Danny's soul.

"You could have avoided the pain, Moirai," Clockwork said glaring at him

"Shut up!" Moirai shouted before he pulled Danny's soul out completely, "Box!"

" _Moirai…_ " Clockwork frowned and threw the box to Moirai. Moirai caught the box and he motioned to his clone to open the box, the clone opened the lid as a brought light shined and blinding Ember. She rubs her eyes and opened them, she gasps seeing her Danny's soul... It was her Danny... His soul looked exactly like his physical appearance compared to the teenager Danny in Moirai hand.

"SWITCH THEM!" Clockwork shouted not liking the idea of Moirai in possession of both of Danny's souls. Moirai growled and sealed teenage Danny's soul into the box, he quickly grabs older Danny soul and returned it to its rightful body.

"Danny!" Ember shouted seeing her Danny collapsed on the ground. She quickly threw herself on the ground and held him, she moved her hands and placed them on his cheek. She looked up at Clockwork and wasn't sure which Danny she had... She didn't really trust this Moirai based on Clockwork attitude towards him.

"Stay here," Clockwork said while he opened a portal, "I'll be back"

"Okay…." Ember mumbled seeing Moirai and Clockwork enter the portal, she looked down at a Danny with her face lighting up from the portal closing.

 _2007_

"AGH!" Danny quickly sat up in his bed and rub his head, he glanced at his clock and saw the time, "Eight? What a dream…"

"Hey Danny" Danny looked up and heard a knock, he soon saw Jazz enter his room and walk towards him.

"Hey Jazz," Danny said while he rubs his forehead feeling a massive headache, "Morning"

"Are you still tired?" Jazz asked sitting on his bed, "Didn't you sleep well?"

"I just had a weird dream" Danny mumbled

"What was it about?" she asked

"I can't really remember?" Danny mumbled moving his hand to his lips, feeling like he was missing something in his life.

" _Why do I feel so…. Empty?_ " Danny moved his hand to his chest and felt his heartbeat, he glanced at the window and wondered why he felt like this.

"Well you better hurry" Jazz said sitting up, "Sam and Tucker are here"

"I'll be down in five," he said rubbing his hair. Danny walked beside his two best friends they had just finished a long day of school and he couldn't be any happier, he still had this strange feeling of being empty inside? But he had no idea why?

"Ah! Home sweet home" Sam said while they walked passed two apartments, "Nothing like good ol' solid terra firma"

"I thought you like being in space, Sam?" Danny asked smiling at her, "All that infinite darkness everywhere?"

"Yeah well... I like my darkness with a little more oxygen and a lot fewer asteroids" She said closing her eyes and a smile

" _Asteroid?_ " Danny smiled and listened to Tucker while he held the infinite map, " _Asteroid…._ "

 _2015 (8 years into the future)_

"It's done," Clockwork said while he 'stood' in front of Ember, "Moirai switched the two…. You have your Danny back"

"Thank you," Ember said looking down at her husband... Her husband... She never thought she would be able to call him that again. Clockwork smiled and left, and left the twosome much-needed privacy.

" _Husband….. my husband…._ " Ember felt tears forming in her eyes as she looked down at her husband, she gently strokes his cheek with her thumb and noticed him moving.

"Ember?" Danny mumbled rubbing his head, "Ugh! My head is hurting so much"

Ember simply stayed quiet and stared at her husband but she wanted to make sure it was him... she just wanted to have this confirmation to put her worries to rest.

"How did we meet?" Ember asked with hopeful eyes and staring at the man she adores, "What's my nickname... And what did you say…. when I told you about my death?"

"We met on a rooftop after my breakup with Sam, I told you how I wanted to be there and support you... I never wanted you to face that pain again, my sweet rockstar" Danny said sitting up and trying to calm down his massive headache, "Why are you asking? You should know this already?"

" _Just one more..._ " Ember took a deep breath, she knew one question teenage Danny wouldn't know because she didn't tell him, only her Danny would.

"When we visited the children hospital... What did we whisper to each other?" She asked feeling her heart 'beating' out of her chest.

"We talk about kids," he said lowering his hand from his head "our kids"

" _it's..._ _Him!"_ Ember covered her mouth in joy, her Danny was back! He came back to her!

"Danny!" Ember shouted quickly hugging him and pushing her husband to the ground. Danny was a bit taking back but simply hug her back, he smiled as he felt Ember kissing all over his face. She couldn't believe she had her Danny back, she thought she would never see him again! She quickly locks lips with him and simply cried in joy as Danny willing kissed her back and held her close.

 _An hour later_

Ember couldn't be any happier than she is right now, she was in bed with the man she loved and held him close after their intimate night. She was basically catching up on the sexless week and a half, and it was definitely worth the wait. She simply had her head on his chest with her hand around him, she smiled tenderly as Danny held her. Ember spent the next twenty minutes telling her Danny about her adventure with his younger self-trap in his older body, and how she got him back.

"So where did you go?" Ember asked looking up slightly "When your teen self had your body? Where did your mind go?"

"To be honest... I'm not too sure" Danny said thinking back and trying to remember, "It felt... Like I was a trap or something... Like in a box maybe?"

"Either way..." she whispered and moved her hand to the scar on his side, "I kissed your younger self…. I hope that's alright…."

"It's perfectly fine, Ember," Danny said looking at her and kissing her forehead, "If you believe you cheated on me… then there no need to worry! I know you would never do such a thing and you still kissed me! Just a fourteen-year-old me"

"We still have…hm…. Three or two days left of our honeymoon" Ember said trying to count down the days, "I guess we can't do everything we planned"

"I wanted to surprise you... But after what you went through and our honeymoon being cut short" Danny sat up and went to his suitcase, he moved some things and tried to find what he needed. Ember smiled at her husband while she held the blanket over her naked body, she saw him return with what seem to be plane tickets.

"What is this?" she asked looking at him

"During your world tour and when we're apart for a year…," Danny smiled and showed her the single ticket to her; Ember's eyes moved down and looked at the dates.

"Wait…. That's the day when my tour goes to France…" she mumbled and realised what her husband had planned for her, "Wait…"

"Surprise! It's only for a few days but a few days is better than nothing" Danny said kissing her cheek, "I'm going to France and spend some time with you!"

"I thought you couldn't leave Amity... We talked about this and I told you it was alright…" Ember said in utter shock and unable to believe Danny was willing to leave Amity Park alone for a few days.

"I already have it planned out! I'm going to France to be with you! And once your tour is over…." Danny whispered kissing her on the lips and bringing her closer to hi, "We can spend eternity together…"

"I love you so much, Danny," Ember said placing her hands on his cheeks and staring into his blue eyes, "I love you…."

"I love you too, my sweet rockstar" Danny said before locking lips with her

 _Don't forget to review!_

 _Thanks for reading! I'll try to post Lovestruck by tomorrow (hopefully!) Keep an eye on this story because I'll announce it so fingers cross! Also, I was wondering if you guys were interested in having a story which goes more into detail during the eights years and during the tour? Just let me know._

 **End**


	11. Lovestruck

Lovestruck is out! Go and checking it out!


End file.
